Walkin' in my shoes
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Británica, fría y elegante, la no-reconocida hermana gemela de Elena Gilbert, Katerina Flemming, llega a Mystic Falls para poner el mundo de Damon Salvatore de cabeza. Tercera temporada.
1. Ding-Dong

**Declaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CW. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Walkin' in my shoes~**_

.

.

_*Ding-Dong*_

.

.

El viento cálido de la carretera soplaba dentro de la cabina haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan.

Jamás se había sentido tan libre en toda su vida.

Quizás estuviera mal que lo dijera luego de que la última persona a la que le habían obligado a considerar como familia había muerto. Pero eso no lo hacía menos real.

Dobló en una curva y vio el cartel de _Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls._

Ya.

Ya estaba en Mystic Falls.

Había sido difícil de hallar la información detrás de la mentira que había sido su vida. Todo tan bien guardado bajo llave, como si alguien no hubiera querido que ella supiera sobre su verdadera identidad. ¿Quién podría tener problema con ello?

Pero todo parecía haber sido muy bien planeado.

Su madre la había regalado a su propia hermana y ésta había usurpado el rol de la primera. Muchas veces durante los últimos meses se preguntó cómo una persona podía hacer eso; tener una hija y regalársela a su propia hermana, tenerla tan cerca de ella.

Entonces, en realidad, su tía había sido su verdadera madre y su madre había sido su verdadera tía.

Toda su infancia había recibido las visitas de su supuesta tía, incluso había jugado con ella y sus muñecas. ¿Nunca le habían dado ganas de decirle la verdad? ¿de abrazarle muy pero muy fuerte? Supuso que no porque la verdad era que nunca lo había hecho.

Era extraño que aunque tuvieran el mismo apellido, no se hubieran relacionado como lo que en verdad habían sido. Madre e hija.

Cuando ella tuvo trece o quizás catorce años ―no recordaba bien― se había enterado que su tía ―su madre en realidad― se había casado. Ella jamás conoció a su tío político ni oyó hablar de él. Pero tampoco de su tía-madre. Nunca más.

Hasta que Olivia había muerto de leucemia.

No habían sido unos meses fáciles, claro que no. Las corridas al hospital, el estar pendiente de que no tuviera decaídas...

No se equivocaba en decir que los últimos meses habían sido agotadores.

Olivia nunca la había tratado como una madre habría tratado a una verdadera hija. Quizás tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de ello mucho antes pero había tantas madres que no habían nacido para serlo que ni lo había pensado.

Pero siendo mala madre o no, Olivia jamás le había hecho faltar nada. Había tenido una excelente educación; hablaba tres idiomas extranjeros ―Italiano, Francés y Búlgaro― con fluidez y le había contratado profesores de piano desde una edad tierna, logrando que a sus dieciocho años de edad pudiera interpretar cualquier melodía con los ojos cerrados y componer ella misma. Sabía jugar al ajedrez. Su abuelo Frank le había enseñado desde pequeña, diciendo que todas las personas inteligentes jugaban al ajedrez. Entonces, cada viernes luego de las clases de Ballet, su abuelo y ella se sentaban en el porche de la casa a jugar al ajedrez mientras la poca luz del crepúsculo se extinguía.

Recuerdos, recuerdos.

Habían sido recuerdos de una vida a la que ella pensó que era suya. ¿Lo había sido? ¿lo seguía siendo? No había sido hija de Olivia pero tampoco había sido hija de la otra hermana. ¿De quién era hija, entonces? ¿de la verdadera madre que la regaló o de la mujer que la crió sin cariño alguno?

La vida a veces era demasiado complicada, decidió.

Cuando el pueblo se levantó ante sus ojos, encendió el GPS para buscar la dirección que necesitaba. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la voz electrónica, aparcó en una casa de clase media-alta con un bonito frente. Suspiró y no soltó el volante incluso cuando apagó el motor de su camioneta.

Listo. Ya estaba allí. No había vuelta atrás.

Tomó su bolso, los papeles que había sobre la guantera y descendió del auto.

Los tacones de sus zapatos hacían ruido contra el pavimento mientras caminaba y subía la pequeña escalinata. Llegó y se quedó de pie enfrente de la puerta de la entrada de la casa Gilbert.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia los papeles en sus manos.

Habían crecido separadas toda la vida. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo ahora? ¿cómo podrían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido?

Aunque había un miedo mucho mayor: ¿su hermana la aceptaría?

Tomó aire profundamente y, armándose de valor, tocó el timbre.

_Ding-Dong_

Los latidos del corazón aumentaron su ritmo cuando escuchó pesados pasos en el interior de la casa.

Comenzaron a sudarle las manos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un hombre que parecía estar en sus veintes. Cabello negro, ojos azules y curiosamente su ropa era totalmente oscura. Extremadamente guapo.

El hombre, luego de echarle un vistazo, bufó.

―¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ―soltó de repente.

Ella enarcó sus finas cejas ante su tono. ¿Sería aquel algún hermano suyo? No lo creía…

―Siento molestar a estas horas de la mañana pero busco a Elena Gilbert. ¿Es aquí donde vive ella? ―preguntó ella con su marcado acento británico. Miró hacia sus papeles y luego al número de la casa.

Sí, todo estaba en orden.

El hombre frunció el seño y se reclinó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

―¿A qué juegas, Katherine? ―preguntó él―. Porque no estoy de ánimos para…

―No, no. Debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona ―lo interrumpió ella con impaciencia mientras extendía su delicada mano―. Mi nombre es Katerina Flemming y busco a Elena Gilbert ―levantó los papeles que tenía en la otra mano para que él los viera―. Porque según esto, Elena y yo somos hermanas gemelas.


	2. Stay

**Declaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CW. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Walkin' in my shoes~**_

.

.

_*Stay*_

.

.

Elena y Jeremy observaron cómo la muchacha se sentaba con elegancia en el sofá de los Gilbert. Ninguno de ellos podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Y mucho menos Damon.

Cuando él había llamado a Elena a voz de grito y ella bajó, al principio pensó que era Katherine allí en la puerta de su casa. La furia bulló por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni ella atacaba a Damon ni él a ella.

―Elena ―había dicho entonces él con voz fría y ojos calculadores, dando un ligero paso hacia atrás―. Te presento a tu hermana gemela.

Hermana.

Gemela.

Tenía una hermana gemela.

A aquel punto de su existencia ya no debería sorprenderla nada pero… aquello era un golpe bajo.

Elena miró a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella, obviamente incómoda con las tres miradas haciendo hoyos en su cráneo. Era una extraña y aun así era el espejo de Katherine y Elena.

―¿Elena? ―preguntó ella―. Sé que esto ―volvió a tomar aire―… se que quizás no te lo esperabas… no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que tenía una hermana que _además_ era mi gemela.

Elena sabía que tenía que decir algo así que lo intentó:

―Tú…

Y hasta ahí llegó.

Bien.

Oficialmente su cerebro se había derretido.

―¿De dónde eres? ―preguntó Damon con voz dura. A pesar de sus maneras, Elena lo agradeció. Porque al parecer ella no podía hilar palabras coherentes.

La muchacha ―Elena se dio cuenta de que no aun sabía su nombre― tragó saliva ruidosamente, visiblemente intimidada. Pero intentaba mantener la compostura.

―Naci en Londres.

―Yo nací aquí, en Mystic Falls ―comentó Elena.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó la muchacha.

―Sí ―asintió ella―. De hecho, mi padre… mi padrastro era médico, así que fue él quien atendió a Isobel en el parto.

Una sombra cruzó en la expresión de la otra joven.

―Ya. Te creo ―sonrió con dificultad―. Supongo que no nací en Londres después de todo. Pero me crié allí.

―Lo siento ―fue todo lo que pudo acertar a decir Elena. Por eso tenía aquel acento tan marcado y elegante, entonces.

_Ella está tan confundida como yo_, pensó Elena. _Tan perdida como yo me siento en este momento_.

―Disculpa ―habló Jeremy por primera vez―, ¿cuál has dicho que es tu nombre?

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

―Katerina. Katerina Flemming.

Katerina.

Como Katerina Petrova.

Como Katherine Pierce.

Con una mirada rápida, Elena pudo apreciar que ambos Damon y Jeremy habían pensado lo mismo que ella.

―¿Por qué llevas el apellido de Isobel? ―preguntó Elena.

―Sí ―comentó Damon, caminando hasta apoyar su cintura en el respaldo del sofá en el que se encontraba Katerina―. ¿Por qué? eso me parece muy curioso.

Katerina le disparó una mirada de irritación antes de volverse hacia Elena y contestar:

―Mi tía Isobel ―se mordió el labio y volvió a empezar―… es decir, Isobel me regaló a su hermana Olivia para que me criara.

―Entonces ―conjeturó Jeremy―. Si Isobel te dio a su hermana… tu madrastra es tu tía.

―Sí, así era ―suspiró Katerina.

―¿Era? ―remarcó Damon.

―Murió hace unos meses.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijeron ambos Gilberts a la vez.

Katerina les dio una mirada un tanto rara y Elena recordó cómo odiaba que la gente de Mystic Falls le dijera eso mismo cuando murieron sus padres.

―Gracias ―murmuró Katerina bajito.

Pasó un momento hasta que Elena por fin pudo hablar con voz clara.

―Yo… he… ¿cómo te has enterado sobre mi? ¿o ya lo sabias desde antes?

―No. Lo que sucedió fue que antes de morir mi madre, es decir, mi tía me dijo la verdad.

―Pero, ¿por qué te lo diría después de haberte mentido tanto tiempo? ―preguntó Elena.

Katerina se encogió de hombros

―Supongo que no quería que me quedase sola.

Damon enarcó una ceja.

―¿No tienes más parientes…?

―No. La única tía que conocí fue Isobel. Y abuelos tampoco. Solo conocí al abuelo Frank ―el padre de Isobel y Olivia― pero murió hace dos años. No tengo más familia. Quizás por parte de nuestro padre haya algo pero tengo que encontrarlo…

Elena se tensó y miró a Damon. ¿Qué podía decir?

Jeremy miró a su hermana y decidió salvarla.

―De hecho ―dijo con suavidad―. Tu padre y el de Elena se llamaba John Gilbert. Era mi tio.

Katerina se quedó mirándolo de una manera en la que a Elena le recordó mucho a Katherine. Reprimió un estremecimiento.

―Yo ―no pudo seguir. Luego suspiró y sacudió su cabeza―: ¡Esto es _tan_ confuso!

Elena y Jeremy rieron, de algún modo disipando la tensión de la habitación. Incluso Damon se permitió una mueca extraña y rápida.

―Entonces… déjenme ver si entiendo. Elena y yo somos hijas de Isobel Flemming y este tal John Gilbert que es tu tío. Lo que nos hace… ¿tus primas? ―el muchacho asintió―. Es… bueno saberlo ―luego pestañeó―. Espera, ¿has dicho _era_?

Elena miró a su hermano antes de hablar:

―Katerina, John murió hace unos meses, también.

El silencio volvió a instalarse mientras ella asimilaba la información.

―Yo ―murmuró Elena―… iré a traerte un vaso de agua.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina con Damon sobre sus talones.

Ella se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para tomar una jarra de agua fría pero le temblaban demasiado las manos. Damon suspiró y se la quitó, tomando un vaso y llenándolo él mismo.

―¿Qué es lo que haré, Damon? ―pregunté en voz baja.

―¿Qué es lo que harás? ―preguntó él―. Nada. Tienes una hermana gemela, Elena. No es la gran cosa. Varias personas en el mundo las tienen.

―Sí, claro ―replicó ella―. Pero ninguno de ellos es un _doppelgänger_, Damon.

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos. Era como si no lo hubiera pensado. Algo raro de Damon.

―Klaus se ha ido, Elena ―dijo él por fin―. No volverá.

―Stefan está con él. Y él sí podría hacerlo.

―Métetelo en la cabeza, Elena. Stefan _no_ volverá. Apagó su humanidad. _Clic_. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

―No. No. Él no es así. Stefan no…

Jeremy entró en la cocina haciendo que Elena se interrumpiera.

―El agua era para hoy ―dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso a Damon y volvía la sala.

―Dios, tiene razón ―murmuró ella pestañando para que las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en las comisuras de sus ojos se evaporaran. Luego tomó aire y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la sala.

Jeremy no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, sino que se encontraba sentado al lado de Katerina mientras hablaban animadamente sobre algo.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Elena, acercándose e interrumpiéndolos. No le gustaba que estuvieran juntos. Era como ver a Katherine al lado de su hermano. Y eso no estaba bien.

Katerina, con su rostro ovalado y el oscuro cabello ondulado gloriosamente a su alrededor, parecía la misma representación de la pesadilla de Elena.

―Sí ―respondió la otra gemela―. Lo siento por ello. Es solo que…

―Lo entiendo ―le sonrió Elena―. Así que… ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Tenía planeado ir en busca de alguna pista sobre mi… nuestro padre. Pero veo que ya es inútil.

―¿Volverás a Londres?

―No. No me queda nada allí ―suspiró―. Solo hay una casa a la que no pienso volver. Nada me retiene allí ―sonrió.

―¿Y el Instituto? ―preguntó Jeremy.

Katerina sacudió la cabeza y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que instalarme en algún lugar. Estaba pensando en _New Orleans_. Cada vez que he venido aquí, a Estados Unidos, siempre ha sido a _New York_ o _Chicago_.

―¿Por qué no te quedas en Mystic Falls? ―preguntó Damon de repente.

Los tres humanos se quedaron en silencio.

―Si ―Jeremy estuvo de acuerdo―. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Podrías anotarte en el Instituto con nosotros. Y tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes que está sin uso…

Katerina miraba a Elena y ésta a Katerina. Estaba claro que la primera espera la aprobación de la segunda.

Una sonrisa lenta y genuina se extendió en el rostro de Elena.

―Sí ―dijo―. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Katerina sonrió.

.

.

Luego de decidir quedarse, Damon y Jeremy acompañaron a Katerina a buscar sus maletas de la camioneta.

―Nunca he entendido por qué las mujeres acarrean _tanta_ ropa.

Katerina le sonrió.

―Solo una tiene ropa. Las otras contienen CD's, libros y objetos personales. No pensaba volver a Inglaterra por un tiempo.

Ambos hombres llevaron dos maletas cada uno a pesar de su insistencia por ayudar.

―Por aquí ―señaló Elena mientras los hombres depositaban las maletas en el suelo―. Este es el cuarto de huéspedes.

Katerina vio que era espaciosa y luminosa. Una cama muy confortable, un tocador enfrente de esta y el closet, además de otros muebles. La ventana era grande y por ella entraba la luz del día.

―Es todo lo que necesito ―dijo.

―Bien ―asintió Elena―. Si necesitas sábanas o…

―Tengo todo ello ―la interrumpió Katerina. Hizo una mueca con los labios―. Pero… quizás deba volver a pintar…

―Lo que quieras ―dijo Jeremy―. Luego iremos a comprar todo lo necesario ―sonrió.

―Mis padres nos han dejado algo de dinero ―le informó Elena―. Así que no debes preocuparte por ello.

―De hecho, Isobel me dejó una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre. Y además tengo todo el dinero de Olivia ya que legalmente yo era hija suya…

―Bueno ―dijo Jeremy, divertido―, creo que no pasaremos hambre.

Los tres humanos rieron suavemente hasta que el móvil de Elena comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

―Es Bonnie, una amiga mía. Disculpa ―y se fue a contestar el móvil a su dormitorio.

.

.

―_Hey, Elena. Caroline pregunta si…_

―Bonnie ―suspiró Elena―. No vas a creerlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio detrás de la línea hasta que Bonnie preguntó cuidadosamente:

―_¿Stefan ha vuelto? ¿Klaus ha…?_

―No, no, no. Escúchame, por favor. Tengo una hermana gemela.

―… _¿de qué hablas, Elena?_ ―preguntó Bonnie con preocupación. Sí, bueno, hasta Elena misma dudaba de su propia sanidad mental pero aun así…

―Sí, sí. Aun estoy asimilándolo. Apareció hoy en la puerta de mi casa buscando a Elena Gilbert.

―_Elena, ¿estás segura?_

―Bonnie ―murmuró Elena, irritada―, es igual a mí. Es igual a Katherine. Y antes de que digas nada: no, no es Katherine. Damon y Jeremy están conmigo. Ella es tan humana como yo.

―_Oh, por Dios._

―Lo sé ―suspiró Elena―. ¿Podrían venir Caroline y tú? Quiero que la conozcan para que no la ataquen por equivocación en cuanto la vean. Además, necesito algo de apoyo emocional, creo.

―_Yo… claro. Llamaré a Caroline ahora mismo y en unos minutos estaremos en tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?_

―De acuerdo.

.

.

Jeremy se había ido hacía minutos. Elena no escuchó a dónde. Damon también, por pedido de Elena. No lo necesitaba para poner aun más nerviosa a Katerina. Había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ese momento, pensó con ironía.

Bonnie le había mandado un texto diciendo que ya estaban en camino.

Puso la cafetera en marcha y se dio vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Café sólo o con leche?

―Con leche estaría bien. Gracias ―sonrió Katerina para luego tomar su bolso y comenzar a rebuscar dentro de él.

Elena asintió ausentemente y la miró con detenimiento cuando supo que ella no se daba cuenta.

Le asustaba ver que tan parecida a Katherine era. Era como tener a la vampiresa sentada en la cocina de su casa y eso definitivamente era algo malo. Por algún macabro juego del destino, su cabello era tan ondulado y largo como el de Katherine, lo que significaba que si se lo alisara, quedaría igual al de Elena.

Como siempre hacía Katherine cuando jugaba a sus jueguitos de suplantación de persona. O más específicamente, de Elena.

Pero su vestimenta definitivamente _no_ era del gusto de la gran Katherine Pierce. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero Katerina se encontraba vestida como toda una señorita de clase. Una falda negra y elegante que comenzaba en la cintura y le llegaba hasta las rodillas y arriba una blusa de seda color azul que iba por debajo de la falda. En los pies zapatos de tacón negros y también elegantes. Ese era el por qué parecía unos centímetros más alta que Elena.

―Elena, ¿en serio quieres que me quede? ―preguntó Katerina cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina―. Sé que somos hermanas de sangre pero no tienes por qué sentirte en la obligación de…

La bocina de un auto en el exterior la interrumpió, pero Elena de igual modo le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada:

―Créeme, no lo hago.

Fue a abrir la puerta principal para que Caroline y Bonnie entraran.

―Hola.

―Hola.

―¿Dónde está ella? ―preguntó Caroline.

―Por aquí.

Elena volvió a la cocina con ellas detrás. Cuando vieron a Katerina ambas se detuvieron sobre sus pasos.

―Oh. Por. Dios.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron despacio hacia la mesa.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Katerina educadamente con una sonrisa―. ¿Café? ―les preguntó mientras servía en las tazas.

―Sí, por favor ―aceptó Bonnie.

―No, gracias.

Katerina sirvió tres tazas y luego se sentó mientras Elena buscaba la leche en el refrigerador.

―Son amigas de Elena, supongo.

―Sí ―contestó Caroline―. No podíamos creerlo cuando Elena nos lo dijo.

―Me imagino. Yo estaba de igual modo cuando me lo dijeron. Tener una gemela es… de película.

Las cuatro rieron.

―Katerina ―Caroline hizo una mueca―… ¿no tienes un segundo nombre o…?

―No ―rió Katerina―. Por desgracia sólo es Katerina Flemming. El abuelo Frank me decía Kitty cuando era pequeña pero ahora el apodo no está… a la altura, supongo.

―Me gusta Kitty ―sonrió Caroline―. Entonces, Katerina, ¿por qué eligieron ese nombre tan anticuado para ti?

―Sí ―comentó Elena, volviéndose para mirar a su hermana gemela―. ¿Por qué Olivia te puso _Katerina_?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Según Olivia, fue Isobel quien me nombró Katerina. Me explicó que ella tenía una cierta obsesión con nuestra ascendencia. Según Isobel, nuestra familia tiene origen en Bulgaria. Y en ella había una muchacha llamada Katerina Patr ―frunció el seño―… no recuerdo muy bien…

―Katerina Petrova.

―¡Esa es! ¿Cómo lo sabías, Elena?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

―También sé algo de los Petrova.

―Oh. Bueno, por esa razón me nombró Katerina. Además de que Isobel hizo que Olivia me llevara a clases de búlgaro.

―¿Isobel hizo que te enseñaran a hablar búlgaro? ―preguntó Bonnie sin poder creérselo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

―Parece que sí. Al principio lo odié con todas mis fuerzas cuando me lo dijeron―Katerina rió con facilidad― pero luego me acostumbré. Y no es tan difícil como el francés.

―Supongo ―suspiró Elena dramáticamente―. Yo soy _nula_ en francés.

Estuvieron toda la tarde en la cocina. Conversaron sobre cosas banales y Elena y Katerina aprendieron muchas cosas la una de la otra. Como las similitudes. Por ejemplo, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba la mantequilla de maní. Tampoco el jugo de pera.

A Bonnie y Caroline les cayó muy bien la nueva gemela. Podía parecerse físicamente a Katherine pero su manera de ser era totalmente diferente a la de la vampiresa e inclusive a la de Elena.

Supusieron que aunque las tres eran como tres gotas de agua, cada una era diferente.

―¿Te quedarás en Mystic Falls? ―preguntó Caroline mientras las gemelas acompañaban hasta a la entrada a las dos amigas.

―Sí ―contestó Elena por su hermana―. Jeremy y yo ya la hemos instalado en el cuarto de huéspedes… que volveremos a pintar y re-decorar, ¿verdad? ―Elena le sonrió a Katerina.

La gemela le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Claro.

―Si quieres ―ofreció Bonnie― nosotras podemos ayudar, ¿verdad, Car? ―le preguntó a la rubia, quien sonrió gigantescamente.

―¡Claro que sí! será muy divertido.

Katerina y Elena rieron al mismo tiempo, causando que Bonnie y Caroline sonrieran.

Luego de despedirlas a ambas, las gemelas volvieron a entrar a la casa.

.

.

Elena se dio vuelta en la cama, acomodando la almohada. Pero aun así no podía dormir.

Al día siguiente, Katerina y ella irían juntas al Instituto para anotarla y que ya el pueblo viera que eran dos personas diferentes y no una.

Jeremy había vuelto justo a tiempo para la cena ―habían aprendido que Katerina era vegetariana― y habían compartido una velada muy entretenida. La nueva adición a la familia era divertida y fácil de llevar. Elena nunca había tenido una hermana y comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Al parecer, al igual que Jeremy.

Pero también había otra cosa que rondaba su mente: Stefan Salvatore.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía con él? ¿qué planeaba hacer? ¿Por qué no la había entregado a Klaus cuando pudo? En vez de eso, había hecho como si no la hubiera visto.

¿Ya se había terminado todo con Klaus? ¿Stefan estaba perdido para siempre? No quería pensar en ello; no quería hacer caso a las palabras de Damon.

Suspiró, encendió la luz del velador y salió de la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y echó un vistazo a Jeremy, quien estaba dormido, enredado entre sus sábanas. Elena entró a su habitación, sorprendida de que un solo muchacho pudiera hacer tanto desorden. Lo arropó con suavidad, tratando de no despertarlo. Era la última familia que le quedaba.

Salió sin hacer ruido, sin percatarse de que aun con los ojos cerrados, Jeremy sonreía.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Sólo es algo que quiero probar. La ropa de Katerina está en mi perfil._

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Katherine says Hi

**Declaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a Warner Brothers. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Walkin' in my shoes~**_

.

.

_*Katherine says Hi*_

.

.

Cuando Elena se despertó, el sol se colaba por los huecos de las cortinas.

Se tomó un momento antes de levantarse, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que había en la casa. Recordó lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Katerina. ¿Había dormido bien su recientemente descubierta hermana gemela? ¿seguía con la idea de quedarse en Mystic Falls? ¿Aun no se había levantado?

Supuso que solamente había una manera de descubrir todo aquello, y era levantándose.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y sus ojos se quedaron congelados en el porta retrato que había en su mesita de noche. Con una sonrisa triste, se acomodó sobre su codo y con la otra mano acarició el rostro de Stefan a través del vidrio. Él estaba con su uniforme de _Football Americano_ y una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa en su rostro. Y la abrazaba a ella, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho y Elena la limpió con rapidez. No era momento de ponerse triste. Stefan volvería y serían felices.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su dormitorio. Se lavó los dientes, el rostro y se cepilló el cabello. Luego bajó aun en sus pijamas hasta la cocina, donde Jeremy se encontraba comiendo su cereal.

―Buen día ―lo saludó ella.

―Buen día.

―¿Y Katerina? ―preguntó Elena mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

―No está en la casa. La escuché salir hace como una hora.

Elena frunció el seño.

―¿Tan temprano? ―preguntó.

Jeremy volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Cuando Elena preparó su desayuno y se sentó junto con Jeremy, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Ambos se miraron y un segundo después Katerina entró en la cocina con una ligera capa de transpiración en la piel y vestida con ropas de gimnasia.

―Buen día ―los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los auriculares de los oídos.

Jeremy le sonrió.

―Buen día, Kat.

Elena enarcó una ceja ante el apodo pero no dijo nada. En cambio, preguntó:

―¿Iremos al Instituto para inscribirte? ―mientras le tendía un vaso de zumo de naranja que había exprimido hacía unos minutos. Y al que le había puesto verbena.

―Sí. Deja que me bañe y estaré contigo, ¿sí? ―preguntó Katerina mientras tomaba el vaso con una sonrisa y comenzaba a vaciarlo.

―No hay problema. Tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Se sonrieron y Katerina lavó el vaso, dejándolo en el escurridor para luego trotar fuera de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras.

Jeremy salió de la cocina también, meneando la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre que había demasiada energía a aquella hora de la mañana.

Cuando Elena terminó de desayunar y lavar los trastos, subió a su habitación para asearse.

Una hora después ambas bajaron al mismo tiempo ya con el cabello seco.

Elena vestía una camiseta verde plana debajo de su chaqueta negra, jeans ajustados y botas negras. Llevaba su morral colgado del hombro, atravesando su torso. Katerina llevaba una blusa gris de seda debajo de una falda negra de tubo que acentuaba su figura y zapatos de tacón negros. Su cartera negra de cuero colgaba de su hombro.

Ambas llevaban el cabello suelto, lacio y ondulado respectivamente.

Elena se preguntó por qué siendo Katerina tan joven, se vestía tan formalmente.

Tomaron el auto de Elena.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, Katerina preguntó:

―¿Crees que tengamos las mismas clases?

―No lo sé. Quizás algunas. Pero seguro que también compartirás clases con Caroline y Bonnie así que si necesitas algo, hácelos saber, ¿está bien?

―Claro como el agua ―asintió la otra, sonriendo.

―Así que ―comenzó Elena―… ¿sales a correr todos los días tan temprano?

―Sí. Disculpen si los asusté pero lo hago desde que tengo doce años.

―No, no hay problema ―sonrió Elena fugazmente para volver a concentrar su atención en la carretera―. ¿Por qué desde tan temprana edad? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Olivia era nutricionista. Así que siempre cuidó de lo que comiera e hiciera. Nada de dulces, muchas frutas y verduras. Natación, tenis, esgrima, ballet y algo de artes marciales.

―Wow. Pero, ¿nada de dulces? ―preguntó Elena, ojeándola con asombro―. ¿Cómo no has podido comer dulces?

Katerina soltó una risa divertida.

―¡Claro que he comido dulces! ―aclaró, divertida―. Quizás uno los fines de semana pero no todos los días. Aunque gracias a eso aún no se me han caído las muelas ―hizo una mueca―. No quiero ni pensar en el dolor que me espera.

Elena la miró entre divertida y asombrada.

―¿Ninguna? Bueno, a mí ya se me han caído todas excepto la muela de juicio, así que créeme cuando te digo que te espera mucho dolor por delante, Kat.

―_Aww_. No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias por tu apoyo, hermana ―murmuró la gemela con ironía.

Elena rió, en parte maravillada por aquella última palabra.

―No. En serio ―dijo Elena cuando la risa murió―. No entiendo qué clase de madre no deja comer dulces a sus hijos.

―La mía ―suspiró Katerina mientras echaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Elena la observó con aprensión por primera vez. Con suavidad, preguntó:

―¿Fue Olivia una buena madre?

Katerina frunció el seño pero no la miró.

―Supongo que sí ―contestó al fin―. Era una mujer reservada, severa y de muy mal carácter pero nunca me hizo faltar nada. Me ha dado la mejor educación, los mejores viajes, las mejores oportunidades…

―¿Y amor? ―preguntó Elena mientras estacionaba en el estacionamiento vacio del Instituto. Si una madre no daba amor, entonces no era una madre.

Katerina la miró con ojos insondables y sonrió sin emoción.

―El amor es una debilidad, Elena. Al final, siempre se va.

Katerina se bajó con gracilidad del auto y la esperó afuera, mientras Elena parpadeaba ante las palabras y salía con movimientos torpes.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Buenos días, gemelas ―saludó Damon al día siguiente cuando las muchachas entraron al Grill.

―Damon ―asintió Elena. Katerina hizo lo mismo a su lado.

En cuanto habían puesto un pie en el lugar, todos los comensales habían volteado a verlas, con las sorpresas escritas en los rostros. O ya estaban borrachos o había dos Elenas Gilberts.

Los únicos que sonrieron y se mantuvieron relajados en sus asientos fueron Jeremy, Bonnie y Caroline. No sabía ellos, pero Damon aún no se acostumbraba a ver a dos de ellas. Y ninguna de las dos eran una perra sin corazón que él había conocido en otra época. Al menos por ahora…

―¿Cómo les fue? ―preguntó Bonnie en cuanto las muchachas estuvieron sentadas en la mesa.

―Bien ―sonrió Elena.

―La encargada casi se desmaya cuando nos vio a las dos juntas ―rió Katerina ante el recuerdo.

Damon se mantuvo de pie, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados pero con su mirada azul clavada en ellas.

Elena Gilbert parecía más tranquila y sonreía más a menudo de lo que había sonreído durante todo el verano. Y Katerina Flemming parecía relajada a su lado.

―¿Cómo les fue, chicas? ―preguntó Jeremy cuando dejó su taco de _pool_ en la mesa y se les acercó.

―Hey, Jer ―saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

―Bien ―llegó la voz de Matt, quien venía acercándose a la mesa y había escuchado a las gemelas. Por su expresión, parecía que ya lo habían puesto al tanto―. Eso fue aterrador.

Los demás rieron.

Matt se acercó a Katerina y le tendió la mano.

―Matt Donnovan.

―Katerina Flemming ―se presentó ella.

Él las miró a ambas con diversión y luego sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Van a ordenar algo?

Katerina se inclinó para ver el menú.

―Un zumo de naranja, por favor.

―Lo mismo ―asintió Elena.

―Ahora hasta ordenan lo mismo ―murmuró Jeremy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyeran.

Elena rió y le lanzó el menú, que él atrapó al instante.

―En camino ―dijo Matt con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Luego de pasar la mañana en el Grill, Katerina decidió que era tiempo de volver a la casa. Tenía que seguir desempacando y hacer un inventario de las cosas que necesitaba comprar para ya poder instalarse con comodidad.

Como Elena tenía que quedarse con sus amigas, Damon se ofreció a llevarla.

―Ni se te ocurra hacer nada en contra de ella, Damon ―le advirtió Elena cuando los otros no podían escucharlos―. Ya le he dado verbena en su desayuno.

Damon le sonrió secamente y se puso de pie.

Aquel iba a ser un viaje interesante.

Se subieron al auto en silencio y luego de llevarlo a las calles, Damon preguntó:

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

La muchacha lo miró con sorpresa y le sonrió educadamente.

―No. Pero gracias de todas formas ―respondió ella―. Solo será un poco de jaleo pero nada del otro mundo ―apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de cuero del asiento y lo miró detenidamente. Preguntó―: ¿Eres novio de Elena?

Damon casi sonrió. Casi.

―No ―respondió tratando de mantener la expresión liviana. _Novio de Elena_―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

―Actúan muy… íntimos.

Damon no respondió. Muy íntimos.

Resopló.

Lo único íntimo que había entre él y Elena era la misión de encontrar al hermano de Damon ―y el amor inmortal de Elena―: Stefan, quien se había soltado de la cadena con la que él se había encadenado a sí mismo hacia décadas y en ese momento estaba por Chicago con el híbrido Klaus, matando a todo lo que se le cruzara por delante.

Pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a Katerina. Aunque Damon se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría Elena antes de que la verdad explotase en su rostro.

―Elena y yo no somos nada ―respondió tardíamente, sin preguntarse así mismo por qué lo hacía―. Ella es la novia de mi hermano y Stefan se ha ido de Mystic Falls para arreglar unos asuntos ―miró a su acompañante―. Yo solo estoy cuidando de ella y de su hermano.

Se miraron por unos segundos eternos en los que ella ni se inmutó porque él no estuviera mirando hacia la carretera.

―Fingiré que te creo, Damon ―dijo ella mientras una lenta y discreta sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Él volvió la mirada hacia el frente.

―Bien ―murmuró―. ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Mystic Falls? ―preguntó de nuevo en voz alta.

Katerina lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

―Acabo de ingresar mis papeles en el Instituto, ¿no?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Eso no significa nada. ¿Tienes novio?

―No.

La miró con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Ninguno? ¿en serio? ¿y cómo sucedió eso? Si quieres…

―¿Te ofreces? ―preguntó ella divertida, mientras él aparcaba enfrente de la casa Gilbert.

―¿Por qué no?

Katerina se bajó del auto, riendo.

―En serio ―comentó Damon mientras la seguía―. Si necesitas un compañero de tragos, un amante asombroso o…

Katerina volvió a soltar otra risa antes de darse media vuelta en la entrada y mirarlo.

―Gracias por la oferta. Cuando necesite algo de eso…

―Sólo llámame.

―Ya ―sonrió ella―. Creo que hasta aquí está bien ―dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Cuando escuchó que los pasos de Damon que se alejaban, hizo una mueca y se volvió―. Damon ―los ojos azules se voltearon a mirarla con expresión de curiosidad. Katerina puso una mano en su cintura y luego se decidió―. Quizás necesite algo de ayuda ―un pequeña sonrisa volvió a apoderarse de sus labios―. ¿Aun sigue en pie la oferta?

Damon sonrió y volvió sobre sus pasos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Vas a dejar que Damon esté solo con ella? ―preguntó Bonnie, alarmada en cuanto Katerina y Damon abandonaron el Grill.

Elena se encogió de hombros.

―Damon no hará nada; ya lo advertí. Además ―bajó el tono de voz, sólo para que sus amigas la oyeran―, ya he estado poniéndole verbena a su desayuno.

―Bien ―asintió Caroline con aprobación.

―Sí, bien. Caroline, ¿qué es eso tan genial que has planeado? ―preguntó Bonnie.

La rubia sonrió resplandecientemente.

―Bonnie, el sábado cumples dieciocho años. Lo que significa…

―¿Que nos estamos volviendo viejas? ―adivinó. Elena rió.

―No ―se quejó Caroline, para luego sacarle la lengua ambas―. Además, ustedes dos son las únicas que envejecerán aquí. Bueno, lo que decía es que como es tu cumpleaños, definitivamente _no_ dejaremos que pase sin una fiesta.

―Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ―musitó Elena, divertida y apenada.

―Yo sé cómo ―se quejó Bonnie―. Hasta yo lo había olvidado.

Sí, la verdad era que con todo lo que había sucedido, las muchachas no tenían cabeza para pensar en nada.

―El sábado a la noche, entonces ―sentenció Elena―. Será en mi casa. Jeremy no estará en desacuerdo.

―¿Y Katerina?

Elena suspiró.

―Es mi hermana. Sí, lo sé. Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Bonnie le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Sí ―dijo Caroline―. Ya tengo todo cubierto así que prepárate para el sábado a la noche. Quien dice y te conseguimos un galán…

Las tres amigas rieron.

―¿Estará Katerina? ―le preguntó Bonnie a Elena.

―No lo sé ―la _doppelgänger_ se encogió de hombros―. Pero supongo que sí. Después de todo, vive con nosotros.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Caroline mientras acomodaba las cosas de su bolso―. ¿Qué se siente tener una gemela buena de una vez por todas?

Elena rió.

―Bien, supongo. Todavía me salta el corazón cada vez que la veo. Es decir, es demasiado fácil confundirla con Katherine.

―Creo ―comentó Bonnie con ligereza― que ahora sabes cómo nos hemos estado sintiendo el resto de nosotros.

―Y ni eso ―bufó Caroline―. Esa perra sabe cómo hacerse pasar por ti, así que no dudes de que se haga pasar por Katerina alguna vez. Son idénticas.

Los hombros de Elena se hundieron ante un peso invisible mientras Bonnie le disparaba una mirada amonestadora a Caroline.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó la rubia.

―No, no. Tienes razón. Pero… Katherine ya se ha ido, ¿verdad? Al igual que Klaus. El ritual ya se ha hecho y ellos creen que he muerto. No tienen por qué volver.

Bonnie apretó su mano con delicadeza y Caroline le sonrió con esperanza.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Mi oferta definitivamente _no_ abarcaba esto ―gruñó Damon mientras terminaba de acomodar el mueble en la esquina de la habitación… por tercera vez.

Katerina le sonrió pícaramente.

―Creo que puedes hacer una excepción por mí.

―¿Por qué lo haría? ―resopló él.

―Para empezar soy la hermana de la novia de tu hermano. Mmm… lo que me convierte en tu concuñada. Debes tener un trato especial hacia mi persona. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia, ¿no?

Damon bufó pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella y miró dentro de la maleta que se encontraba abierta a los pies de la cama.

―De verdad tienes muy poca ropa ―comentó Damon.

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

―Cuando murió mi madre, decidí que no me quedaría en Londres ―contó―. Quería conocer a Elena. Es decir, fui hija única durante toda mi vida y de repente saber que tenía una hermana _gemela_… bueno, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo la curiosidad ―se encogió de hombros―. Doné la mayoría de mi ropa y dejé lo esencial. También dejé mi casa a cuidado de la señora Flowers.

―¿De qué murió tu… madre?

―Leucemia.

―Huh ―articuló él a la vez que sacaba una pequeña prenda de ropa de la maleta. Se dio la vuelta, levantando el brassier negro en alto para que la muchacha lo pudiera ver―. Mi color favorito ―anunció él con una sonrisa esquinada en los labios y enarcando las cejas sugestivamente.

El rostro de Katerina se encendió de rojo en ese mismo momento para diversión de Damon. Se apresuró hacia él y le quitó la prenda de la mano.

―No necesito ayuda con esto ―murmuró mientras tomaba toda la ropa interior y la depositaba sin ceremonia sobre un cajón y luego lo cerraba.

―Está bien ―la apaciguó él con una sonrisa―. No quise invadir.

―Oh, claro que quisiste ―lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Qué hay en esta maleta?

―No lo sé ―contestó ella mientras la abría. Sacó varios retratos y se los entregó a él, quien los observó con curiosidad.

―¿Ella es tu madre? ―preguntó mientras señalaba a una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro.

―Sí. Ella es Olivia.

―Se parece mucho a Isobel.

La mirada de Katerina se disparó hacia él.

―¿Conociste a Isobel? ―preguntó con sorpresa.

―Sí. Una vez. Pero eso es algo que debes preguntarle a Elena ―el tono de su voz le dijo que no hablaría más de ello.

La muchacha lo miró intensamente para luego bajar la mirada.

―Está bien ―suspiró―. ¿Sabes? Creo que hay mucho más que Elena aun no me ha dicho.

Damon caminó hacia una cómoda y depositó suavemente los marcos allí―. ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó sin mirarla.

―¿Bromeas? ―preguntó ella con una ceja enarcada―. Damon, todos están _muertos_. Sus padres, sus tíos… ¿y en cuento tiempo sucedió todo eso? ¡Un año! ―bajó la voz y frunció el seño―. Eso no es normal.

Damon se volvió para mirarla.

―Algunas personas solo tienen _muy_ mala suerte.

―No tanta.

―Tienes que hablarlo con Elena.

―Ya me lo has dicho ―suspiró Katerina―. Ven a ayudarme con los _CD's_ ―Damon gruñó―. No seas flojo, vamos ―comenzó a darle _CD's_―. Los quiero en orden alfabético.

―Eres una maniática del orden, ¿lo sabías?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero siguió dándole CD'S mientras él los acomodaba.

―Ya me lo habían dicho. Gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y luego:

―¿Cómo puede ser que tengas a _The Beatles_ en tu colección y de _The Rolling Stone _no haya absolutamente nada? ―preguntó Damon sin poder creérselo―. Eres londinense, ¿verdad?

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

―Quizás porque no me gustan.

―¿Cómo pueden _no gustarte_?

―Simple: no me gustan. _The Beattles_ son mucho más asombrosos que _The Rolling Stone_. No hay punto de comparación.

―Estás loca de remate.

―No te dirijas a mí de ese modo.

Terminaron con los CD's y comenzaron con los libros hasta que unos minutos después terminaron.

―Creo que ya está todo ―murmuró ella.

―Le faltan cortinas a la ventana―apuntó él. Ella miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que sí, definitivamente le faltaban cortinas.

―Eso tendré que comprarlo más tarde. Y quizás un nuevo acolchado.

―Rojo.

―No. Morado.

―_Eww_.

Katerina le dedicó una mirada divertida y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

―Jeremy y Elena están en casa ―anunció Damon. La muchacha frunció el seño, divertida, y se encaminó hacia la ventana para encontrarse con que Damon tenía razón. Se volvió para mirarlo e hizo una mueca divertida.

―¡Qué oído! ―elogió, caminando hacia el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras. Damon la siguió desde cerca―. ¡Hey, gemela! ―saludó cuando Elena y Jeremy entraban a la casa.

Elena le sonrió y le contestó de la misma manera. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Damon, sorprendidos.

―¿Qué haces aun aquí? ―preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Tu hermana estaba probándose ropa interior y, como todas, quería que le diera mi visto bueno ―dijo mientras bajaba el resto de los escalones. Katerina le dio un empujón que lo hizo tropezar los primeros dos escalones hasta el suelo. Damon cayó con gracia sobre sus pies pero aun así le disparó una mirada envenenada sobre el hombro.

Ella le sonrió angelicalmente.

―Sí, claro ―comentó Elena irónicamente.

―Voy a mi habitación ―dijo Jeremy mientras subía las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido.

―Entonces… ¿ya has acomodado tu habitación? ―preguntó Elena.

―Si. Pero tengo que hacer algunas compras.

―Me imagino ―sonrió Elena―. Supuse que no tenías todo contigo.

―También tengo que comprar las cosas para el Instituto ―suspiró Katerina.

―Parece que haremos _shopping_, entonces ―comentó Damon.

―¿Haremos? ―preguntó Katerina con tono divertida―. Me suena a manada.

―Ouch ―se tocó el pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor―. Eso ha dolido. Me tienes como mucamo durante horas…

―No fueron horas.

―… y ni siquiera me dejas elegir el color del acolchado.

―Ya te he dicho que rojo no.

Damon bufó.

―No me interesa ahora. Me tenía que ir de todas formas ―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta, Katerina?

―Claro ―le sonrió a Elena antes de seguir a Damon―. Gracias por ayudarme ―dijo cuando él estuvo afuera―. Me hubiera tomado años.

―Con lo maniática que eres…

―No soy maniática ―contradijo ella―. Es solo que me gusta que las cosas estén donde se supone deben estar.

Damon sonrió, triunfante.

―Ya lo he dicho. Maniática.

―¡Sólo vete! ―gruñó ella.

―Como si quisieras que me fuera ―murmuró él arrogantemente. Se dio media vuelta y justo cuando Katerina estaba por cerrar la puerta, él la llamó sobre su hombro―. Una última cosa ―dijo con seriedad―: no invites a pasar a nadie ―con un último asentimiento de la cabeza caminó hasta su auto, se montó en él y se alejó por la calle.

Con el seño fruncido cerró la puerta.

―¿Todo en orden? ―la voz de Elena vino desde atrás.

Katerina se sobresaltó y luego sonrió.

―Sí. Es solo ―sacudió la cabeza―… no interesa.

―Ok ―la estudió por unos segundos y luego le sonrió―. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar? Tengo el resto de la tarde libre.

―Oh. Sí. Me parece estupendo ―miró el reloj que había en la pared y frunció el seño.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Elena.

―Hora del té ―Katerina se encogió de hombros.

.

.

―¿Qué te parece este? ―preguntó Elena dos horas más tarde.

Katerina se cruzó de brazos y observó el acolchado con ojo crítico.

―Me gustan que las flores sean más oscuras que el color del fondo ―admitió mientras extendía una mano y acariciaba el terciopelo.

Elena sonrió.

―Eso pensé ―dijo―. ¿Quieres este?

―Definitivamente sí. Tengo sábanas blancas así que quedará muy bien.

Elena rió esta vez.

―¡Pensé lo mismo! ―exclamó.

Su gemela le devolvió una sonrisa.

―¿Da miedo, verdad? ―preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la caja. Luego de haber ido a comprar pintura para re-decorar el dormitorio de Katerina, las muchachas fueron a buscar lo necesario para su año de Instituto y luego a ir por la ropa de cama y artículos de aseo.

―¿El qué?

―Lo sincronizadamente que pensamos.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y luego ayudó a su gemela a llevar las compras al auto.

―Entonces ―dijo Katerina para romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido al volver al auto―… iba a ser sutil al preguntar, pero cómo ya hemos terminado de comprar y no nos queda mucho tiempo, solo te preguntaré, ¿está bien?

Elena frunció el seño pero asintió de igual modo, alentándola.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué qué?

―¿Por qué todos tus parientes están muertos?

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron de par en par pero se controló rápidamente.

―No entiendo de qué hablas.

Katerina enarcó una ceja.

―Elena. Tus padrastros y tus tíos murieron el mismo año, con diferencia de meses nada más.

―Fue solo… coincidencia. Una muy mala coincidencia.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Katerina con un suspiro―. Sé que hace poco nos conocemos pero, Elena, puedes confiar en mí.

Elena sonrió.

―Gracias ―dijo.

Pero no dijo nada más.

.

**~oOo~**

El timbre sonó.

―Ese debe ser Damon ―dijo Elena mientras revolvió el contenido de la cacerola―. ¿Podrías abrirle, Kat?

La aludida asintió y salió en dirección hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Detrás de ésta había una muchachita rubia y menuda. No podría tener más de quince años.

―¿Se te ofrece algo? ―preguntó Katerina.

―Sí ―asintió ella―. ¿Katerina Flemming?

―Soy yo ―dijo la gemela.

La muchachita sonrió. Luego, como por arte de magia, sacó un cuchillo y la apuñaló en el vientre. Katerina soltó un grito ahogado.

―Katherine dice _Hola_ ―dijo mientras Katerina caía de rodillas al suelo en un charco de sangre.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Quería agradecer a todas las personitas que dejaron reviews y pusieron esta historia en sus listas de Favourites y Follows. La ropa de Katerina se encuentra en mi perfil._

**Muchas gracias a:**_ ballesterosslash, _Sashabeth_, isabellaCMasen, _rosaliewolfvamp _y Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore _**por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_Que final, ¿verdad? Pero como Katherine misma lo dijo una vez, aunque no la vean ella está siempre enterada de todo._

_¿Algún comentario constructivo, crítica o duda? Ya saben dónde encontrarme... _¿Review?

_**XOXO**_


	4. Our secrets

**Declaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CW. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

**~Walkin' in my shoes~**

.

.

*_Our secrets_*

.

.

Katerina no entendía nada. En ese momento solo veía como el puñal sobresalía de su vientre. Y lo único que sabía era que le dolía.

Mucho.

Escuchó el grito de Elena y luego la sintió a su lado.

―¡Damon!

Un par de brazos la levantaron mientras Katerina lloraba y gemía de dolor. ¿Por qué la movían? ¿es que no se daban cuenta de que le dolía?

―Está bien. Está bien ―dijo una voz masculina a su lado mientras la depositaban en algo mullido. Debía ser un sillón. Se dio cuenta de que era Damon―. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Katerina sacudió la cabeza a los costados. No, aquello no estaba bien.

―Haz algo, Damon ―rogó Elena, quien estaba al otro lado de Katerina. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre―. Se está desangrando.

―Lo sé ―gruñó―. Tengo que…

Tomó el puñal y sacó el cuchillo hacia afuera en un movimiento rápido.

Katerina soltó un alarido de dolor mientras Elena la sujetaba.

―¡Dale tu sangre! ―lloró Elena.

―Da-mon ―susurró entrecortadamente la otra gemela mientras se le cerraban los ojos y el cuerpo se le relajaba peligrosamente.

Algo apareció sobre sus labios y ella los abrió instintivamente. El líquido era viscoso pero cálido y dulce.

_Bebe_.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_Bebe_.

.

.

―¿Quién te ha enviado? ―le preguntó Damon a la muchachita.

―No lo sé ―contestó ella mecánicamente. Damon suspiró y la miró directo a los ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

―Irás a tu hogar y olvidarás todo lo que sucedió.

―Iré a mi hogar ―repitió ella― y olvidaré todo lo que sucedió.

―Bien ―asintió él―. Ahora, vete.

Y ella se fue.

Damon cerró la puerta de la casa y volvió a la sala.

―¿Quién la envió? ―preguntó Elena. Estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado del sillón en donde yacía Katerina, inconsciente. Tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas y ambas gemelas estaban manchadas de sangre. Damon negó con la cabeza y Elena suspiró―. Seguramente eso era para mí ―se lamentó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Damon suspiró.

―O quizás, no. No lo sabremos hasta que Katerina se despierte ―frunció el seño―. Necesito sangre ―gruñó―. Tu hermana me secó.

―Oh.

Damon desapareció y Jeremy se acercó a Elena. Le puso las manos en el hombro y la ayudó a incorporarse.

―Tienes que cambiarte ―le susurró él.

Elena asintió mientras se alejaba.

―Elena ―ella se detuvo―. Hay que decirle la verdad. No puede no saberlo, no cuando ella luce igual a ti. Igual a Katherine.

Elena reanudó su marcha.

.

.

Katerina despertó desorientada.

Gimió y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Acababa de tener un sueño horrible. Horrible y doloroso.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, notando que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor. Recordó que estaba en la casa de los Gilbert. Se llevó las mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Le dolía.

Parpadeó en cuanto vio la mancha en su blusa. Tocó lo que claramente era sangre seca y vio el tajo en la tela. Como si un cuchillo la hubiera traspasado.

―¿Elena? ―preguntó cuando comenzó a hiperventilar debido a los inesperados recuerdos de aquella tarde―. ¡Elena!

Ella atravesó la puerta corriendo.

―¡Katerina! ―exclamó mientras se acercaba―. Creí que jamás despertarías. ¡Jeremy!

El muchacho también apareció y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Elena, ¿puedes explicar esto por favor? ―señaló a su torso. Que a pesar de toda la sangre y el recuerdo de ser apuñalada, no tenía herida alguna. Solo blanca y marfileña piel.

―Sí, sí. Te lo explicaré todo. Pero antes debes decirme qué es lo que sucedió. ¿Te dijo algo la muchacha? ―preguntó Elena con preocupación.

Katerina frunció el seño.

―¿La que me apuñaló? ―preguntó tontamente.

―Sí ―asintió Jeremy―. Esa.

―Ella dijo… _Katherine dice Hola_ ―ambos Gilberts intercambiaron miradas por un momento―. Y ustedes, ahora mismo, me dirán quién es Katherine.

.

.

Elena acariciaba la mano de Katerina con delicadeza. Se encontraba fría.

Jeremy se había ido a dormir hacía horas.

Era temprano en la madrugada cuando Elena había terminado de contar su increíble y sobrenatural historia.

¿Quién era Katherine Pierce?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quién era Isobel Flemming?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quién era John Gilbert?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quién era Elijah Mikaelson?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quién era Klaus Mikaelson?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quiénes eran Stefan y Damon Salvatore?

Se lo dijo.

¿Quiénes eran Elena Gilbert y Katerina Flemming?

También se lo dijo.

―Esto es una locura ―murmuró Katerina unos minutos después de haber digerido todo aquello.

Elena suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Katerina.

―Pero es mi vida.

―¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? ―preguntó su gemela.

―Porque lo quiera o no es mi vida. Y trataré de vivirla lo más humana y tranquila posible ―acarició su brazo―. ¿Tienes más preguntas?

―Isobel.

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―preguntó Elena con amabilidad.

―¿Se fue por eso? ―miró a Elena, sus rostros idénticos. Uno con lágrimas en los ojos y el otro con pena grabada en ellos―. ¿Nos abandonó para convertirse en uno de esos… monstruos?

Elena se encogió de hombro.

―Al parecer sí. No te has perdido de nada, Kat ―murmuró ella―. Cuando la conocí… fue más decepcionante que saber que era adoptada.

La aludida suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

―No me interesa ―se le quebró la voz en la última palabra―. Murió el día en que me regaló ―se aclaró la garganta―. Entonces… ¿Stefan? ―preguntó

Elena le sonrió tristemente.

―Sí. Si lo hubieras conocido como yo lo hice… lo habrías adorado.

―¿No te molesta que te parezcas a su antiguo amor?

―Ya no ―negó con la cabeza―. He visto a Katherine, he visto las cosas que ha hecho para salvar su pellejo. Una persona no puede estar enamorada de una persona así mucho tiempo.

Katerina resopló. Un sonido que hasta ese momento nunca había hecho.

―Al parecer Damon sí.

―Damon es… Damon. Es un caso especial.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Al otro día, Katerina estuvo a punto de no salir a trotar. Pero ella no debía tener miedo, se dijo.

Salió a correr y nada malo sucedió.

Cuando entró en la casa vio a Elena con su móvil en la mano y el seño fruncido.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, acercándose a ella.

―Oh ―le sonrió―. Ya has vuelto. Nada. Lo que sucede es que con Caroline estamos planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie. Y además…

En lugar de terminar la frase, Elena gritó y rápidamente se quitó su collar del pecho de un rápido manotazo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Katerina, acercándose a su gemela―. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Me ha quemado ―contestó Elena con voz escéptica. Levantó su collar para que Katerina pudiera verlo. Parecía igual que siempre; no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero la parte de la piel de la garganta donde el pendiente había reposado se encontraba rojiza―. El collar me ha quemado ―volvió a repetir.

―¿Por qué lo haría? ¿tiene alguna cosa en él que…?

―No ―la interrumpió Elena―. Sólo verbena y es lo que me protege. Lo he usado durante meses.

―No sé qué decirte ―suspiró Katerina―. Quizás tu amiga Bonnie pueda hacer algo al respecto ―Elena asintió con lentitud y su seño creció―. Tranquilízate. Verás que no es nada malo. ¿Cuándo es? ―preguntó, cambiando de tema.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Elena sin entender.

―El cumpleaños.

―Oh, sí. Es el sábado. Lo haremos aquí y desde ya estas invitada.

Katerina asintió.

―Muchas gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Elena le sonrió indulgentemente.

―¿Cómo estas con… todo?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

―Bien, supongo. ¿Alguna noticia de Stefan?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro a Elena cuando negó con la cabeza.

―Ya aparecerá ―le aseguró su gemela.

―Gracias. Ten ―le tendió un vaso de zumo de naranja―. Tiene verbena.

―Gracias pero no tienes que preocuparte ―le dijo a la vez que lo tomaba―. Jeremy me ha explicado hoy todo con respecto a eso.

―Eso es genial ―alguien llamó a la puerta a la vez que Elena recibía una llamada en el móvil―. Fíjate quién es, por favor ―pidió mientras se daba vuelta, caminando hacia la sala con la cadena del collar aun sujeta a sus dedos.

Katerina hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tratando de no pensar en que la última vez que había hecho aquello había logrado ser apuñalada.

Abrió la puerta con un suspiro.

―Hey, Elena…

El hombre frunció el seño y la miró con intensidad.

―Tú no eres Elena ―sus ojos se agrandaron―. Katerina, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―afirmó ella con cuidado―, ¿ante quién tengo el placer de estar?

―Oh, lo siento mucho ―le tendió la mano y ella la tomó―. Alaric Saltzman.

Los labios de Katerina formaron una perfecta O.

―Tú eres el marido de Isobel.

Él le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Lo era.

Eso pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento y dio un paso hacia el costado, para dejarlo pasar.

―Perdona mi rudeza. Adelante.

Él así lo hizo.

Se dio media vuelta y la miró nuevamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Alaric con otra sonrisa―. Es solo que eres igual a Elena.

―Y a Katherine.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

―Ya sabes…

―Sí. Es difícil no saberlo cuando la perra manda a humanos para que me apuñalen.

Alaric frunció el seño.

―Definitivamente esa es Katherine.

―¿Rick? ―la voz de Elena llegó desde detrás de él―. ¿Sucede algo?

―No ―sonrió, un tanto cohibido por la situación de las dos muchachas―. Solo quería saber si todo estaba en orden luego de que Damon me contara sobre tu hermana.

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Todo en orden. Haciendo planes para el sábado. Es el cumpleaños de Bonnie.

―Elena ―los interrumpió Katerina―, creo que el caballero disfrutaría de una taza de café ―ambos la miraron, inquisitivos. Ella se encogió de hombros―. Ustedes, los norteamericanos, parecen disfrutarlo bastante ―les sonrió―. Iré a cambiarme. Con su permiso ―y subió las escaleras hasta perderse en la planta alta.

Rick frunció el seño, divertido.

―Cuánta… educación ―murmuró.

Elena se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose igual.

―Hospitalidad británica, supongo. ¿Quieres café?

―¿Por qué no? Después de todo, soy norteamericano.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Katerina salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla. Luego se puso su bata de baño negra y la ató a su cintura.

Tenía suerte de estar en el cuarto de invitados porque significaba que tenía un baño privado. Se había dado cuenta de que Jeremy y Elena compartían el suyo.

Y a Katerina eso le habría incomodado.

Toda su vida había sido ella la única joven de su pequeña familia. Su propia habitación, su propio baño.

Trató de secarse el cabello lo más que pudo frente al espejo con la toalla y luego la tendió para que se secase y no tomase olor.

Salió a su dormitorio y sonrió al notar que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana abierta. En Londres no había mucho sol…

Frunció el seño y se acercó. Ella no había abierto su ventana. De hecho, juraría que ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas.

―Húmeda y en negro ―dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta con el corazón acelerado y luego tomó aire profundamente para calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón―. Justo como me gustan ―sonrió Damon desde su posición en la cama.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―susurró/gritó, furiosa mientras acomodaba su bata muy cerca de ella.

―Sólo venía para ver cómo estabas luego de lo de anoche.

―Bien. Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Ahora, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de salir de mi habitación, por favor?

―Estoy muy cómodo aquí, gracias.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó hacia la cama, tomando las ropas que ella había desdoblado para usar previamente.

―No es apropiado que un caballero esté en la habitación de una señorita a solas. Sal de aquí, Damon. Por favor ―agregó las últimas palabras a regañadientes.

Él la miró, divertido. Sus ojos azules eran intensos.

―Estamos en el siglo veintiuno ―dijo él, jocoso, mientras acomodaba los brazos debajo de la cabeza―. Nadie pensará nada.

―_Yo_ pensaré algo. Ahora, fuera.

Él se levantó mientras bufaba. Pero en vez de ir hacia la puerta, se encaminó hacia ella. Tomó un mechón de cabello largo y húmedo que ya comenzaba a rizarse entre sus manos mientras escuchaba el acelerado latido de su humano corazón.

Sonrió depredadoramente.

―Creo que ya sabes lo que soy, ¿verdad? ―ronroneó más que preguntó―. ¿Tu hermana te lo contó?

Ella tragó saliva mientras daba un paso atrás y él se adelantaba un paso hasta quedar pegados.

―V-Vampiro, ¿no? ―hizo un esfuerzo para erguirse, orgullosa―. Y uno muy maleducado, por lo que veo.

Él entreabrió los labios ―unos muy definidos labios, notó ella― pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

―Kat, ¿puedo pasar? ―la voz de Elena sonó detrás de la puerta.

―Sí, sí. Entra ―si hubiera estado sola, se hubiera negado. Pero quería al vampiro que se hallaba pegado a ella, tan lejos como lo requería la formalidad.

Fue una lástima que ni siquiera la llegada de Elena alejara a Damon, quien seguía observándola con vivo interés.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? ―preguntó Elena, molesta en cuanto lo vio.

―Tu cuñado tiene muy malas maneras, Elena ―le contestó Katerina, mirándola y tratando de ignorarlo a él.

Él sonrió con las cejas enarcadas y se apartó.

―Vine a ver cómo está la familia ―contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, como si fuera normal lo que había hecho.

―Me parece bien ―contestó Elena con acidez―, pero cuando hagas visitas sociales llama a la puerta, por favor. Ahora sal de aquí.

Él levantó las manos en rendición y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer a través de ella se volvió para guiñarle el ojo a Katerina.

―Lo siento tanto ―se disculpó Elena, dándole una mirada de disculpas―. Dejaré que te cambies. Te espero en la sala, ¿sí?

―Está bien.

Cuando se hubo ido, Katerina cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con llave y decidió cambiarse en el baño.

.

.

Cuando bajó a la sala, Damon y Alaric aún estaban allí. Katerina no pudo mirar al vampiro a los ojos.

Vestía una blusa de tiras negras que se pegaba a su figura debajo de una falda suelta color crema que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas. Los detalles y los bordes eran negros. En los pies tenía puesta botitas de tacón del mismo color que la falda.

Se parecía a una muñequita, decidió Damon.

―Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar, Elena?

Su hermana sonrió.

―Caroline y yo iremos a comprar lo que hace falta para el sábado. ¿Quieres venir?

―Por supuesto. Iré por mi abrigo y mi bolso.

―¿Café? ―preguntó Damon mientras le tendía una taza cerca del rostro. Parecía divertido.

Katerina dio un respingo.

―No, gracias.

Volvió hacia la planta superior y cuando bajó ya traía un _sweater_ de cachemira liviano encima de su vestimenta y un bolso de cuero negro en su brazo izquierdo.

―Kat ―la llamó Elena, quien se encontraba al lado de Alaric―. Rick me ha dado la idea de entrenar.

―¿Entrenar? ―preguntó ella, curiosa, mientras se acercaba.

―Sí ―asintió el profesor―. Creo que les vendría bien algo así.

―Yo ya he dicho que sí ―informó Elena.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―Katerina se encogió de hombros―. Pero creo que Jeremy también debería hacerlo.

―Sí. Por supuesto. Deberías decirle, Rick.

―Cuatro Buffys en Mystic Falls ―Damon fingió un estremecimiento―. Estoy asustado.

Katerina le sonrió con tirantez.

―Quizás deberías.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Ya tienen sus vestidos? ―preguntó Caroline mientras recorrían las galerías de ropas. Ya habían dejado las compras para la fiesta en el auto de Caroline, de modo que en ese momento ella se encontraba buscando su vestido.

―No ―contestó Elena a la vez que Katerina negaba con la cabeza. Las personas que pasaban al lado de las gemelas se les quedaban viendo.

―Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ―preguntó Caroline con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de las gemelas y siguieron caminando.

Cuando Caroline las dejó en la casa Gilbert, Elena ya tenía la bolsa de su vestido en la mano. Katerina no había encontrado el suyo.

―¿Jer? ―llamó Elena en cuanto entraron pero nadie respondió―. Hubiera sido un milagro que esté en la casa ―bromeó mientras subía las escaleras.

Katerina se dirigió hacia la cocina porque se encontraba hambrienta. Las compras con Caroline eran agotadoras y Elena ya se había acostumbrado a ello. la otra gemela, no.

Fue hacia el centro de la mesa y cogió una manzana verde y otra roja. Las lavó y las cortó en rodajas en otro cuenco vacío. Luego cogió un pedazo de queso del refrigerador y también lo cortó en cubos sobre las manzanas.

Tomó un tenedor y se dispuso a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

Elena bajó tiempo después.

―Hum, rico ―dijo mientras sonreía y buscaba un refresco―. Kat, por lo de hoy ―su hermana enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente―… me refiero a Damon.

―Oh. Él.

―Sí ―Elena le dio otra mirada de disculpas―. Él es un poco irrespetuoso, arrogante y…

―Creo que entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

―Bueno, solo quería decirte que no pierdas los estribos con él. Me ha ayudado mucho y…

―Y lo quieres ―sentenció Katerina.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Elena abriendo mucho los ojos. Pero Katerina pudo ver cómo un lento rubor se abría paso en su rostro―. Yo no lo quiero. Sabes lo que siento por Stefan y…

―Elena ―la interrumpió Katerina―, no me des excusas. Es tu vida y debes hacer lo que quieras con ella ―se levantó para limpiar los utensilios que había utilizado recientemente. Pero antes de salir de la cocina, se dio media vuelta y sus rizos bailaron sobre su espalda. Dijo con voz amable―: ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer una búsqueda para saber si las mujeres Petrova tienen alguna maldición respecto a hermanos ―le dio una sonrisa discreta―. Después de todo, yo también he tenido el mismo problema.

Y se fue a su dormitorio dejando a una estupefacta Elena detrás.

.

**~oOo~**

.

El día del cumpleaños llegó y la casa se encontraba llena de gente que Katerina no conocía. Suponía que la mayoría eran compañeros de Instituto pero ella no tenía idea.

Elena era la encargada de presentarla.

Jack, Elizabeth, John, Louis, Jennifer, Jannet… y la lista seguía y seguía. No se molestó en recordarlos porque no le veía sentido. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza, sonreía y respondía a las curiosas preguntas. Sobra decir que más de uno elogió su acento. Tan _sexy_ había dicho uno de los muchachos, quién ya parecía algo borracho.

Ella no le veía gran cosa pero sonrió amablemente ante lo que supuso era un halago. Esperaba que lo fuera.

De igual manera, sería un cambio aquel entorno tan mixto.

En Londres, Katerina había sido alumna de una de las instituciones más prestigiosas que se dedicaba exclusivamente en la formación de señoritas respetables para la nueva generación que la sociedad vería.

Lo que se traducía en que engrosaba las filas de un colegio pupilo para señoritas. Entraba los lunes a la mañana y salía los viernes a la tarde. Además de las materias obligatorias, atendían a talleres de otras diferentes actividades. El más apreciado por Katerina era el Ballet. Los viernes eran sus días favoritos por mucho. Pero como había ingresado allí cuando había sido solo una niña, había rotado por todos los talleres.

Aprendió a caminar, sentarse, vestirse, comer y hasta a llamar la atención de otras personas con elegancia. También a ser amable, caritativa y bondadosa con quienes lo necesitaban. Le enseñaron cómo ser la perfecta anfitriona de su futura casa, cómo mantenerla y dirigirla mientras su marido trabajaba para ella y sus hijos como el caballero que se esperaba ella escogería. Cómo ser encantadora, organizar fructíferos eventos y satisfacer a su esposo.

Pero también le habían enseñado otras cosas.

Cuando tenía quince años se dio cuenta de que también podía ser hipócrita mientras por las tardes, a la hora del té, las profesoras construían un itinerario ordenando quien se sentaba con quien en las redondas mesas para cuatro personas. Podías acabar sentada con muchachas con las que hablabas a diario u otras con las que no. Y con éstas últimas tenías que sonreír falsamente y conversar de banalidades mientras por dentro _sabías_ que ellas no te agradaban en lo absoluto y quizás tú menos a ellas. Eso se llamaba hipocresía. Pero también aprendió otras cosas, como mentir cuando no querías oír o decir cosas que no deberías a otras personas ―aunque las profesoras lo llamaban ser diplomáticas― o esperar el momento oportuno para tomar una oportunidad ―lo que mundanamente se llamaba tomar ventaja. A rehusar ver a alguien o hacer algo, dando como excusa un dolor de cabeza.

Fue en ese entonces que Katerina verdaderamente se dio cuenta de que el dinero y la mejor educación, no la hacían una mejor persona. Si no que era una manera de adquirir conocimientos pagando una fortuna a personas que te moldearían en un ser no mejor a los que se criaban en la clase media o baja. Lo único que te separaba de ellos era que recibías un título bonito, fino y costoso por los conocimientos adquiridos. Y una máscara que ocultaba tu verdadero ser.

Pero esa era la clase de hija que Olivia Flemming había querido. Una perfecta, dócil y educada dama de sociedad. Katerina había tratado de lograrlo; convertirse en lo que ella había querido tan solo para ver un poco de afecto y orgullo en sus oscuros ojos de madre. Lo segundo lo logró pero lo primero, nunca. Y Katerina se conformó solo con eso.

Meses después Olivia murió y aunque Katerina sintió mucho dolor por haber perdido a la única madre que había conocido, también sintió la libertad.

Porque ella podía ser educada pero no era dócil y mucho menos perfecta.

Se dio la vuelta y obtuvo un vistazo del chico rubio que trabajaba en el Grill. Se acercó, empujando a través de la sala entre los cuerpos que bailaban y murmurando disculpas hasta que llegó hasta el muchacho.

―Buenas noches ―saludó ella y tarde se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba hablando no muy animadamente con otro muchacho más moreno. Él se dio la vuelta y luego de observarla por un momento ―seguramente para discernir quién era ella― le sonrió.

―Hola, Katerina. Luces muy linda hoy ―dijo con amabilidad.

Y era verdad. Llevaba un vestido violeta de tiras y un poco más corto de lo normal. La parte delantera era suelta mientras que la de atrás, normal.

Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

―Muchas gracias, Matt ―volvió la cabeza para tenderle la mano al otro muchacho―. Katerina Flemming.

―Tyler Lockwood ―le estrechó la mano―. Eres igual a Elena.

―Eso me han dicho ―asintió ella.

Él le sonrió.

―Me imagino. Yo… ya me tengo que ir. Adiós, Matt ―lo saludó y se dio la vuelta para mezclarse con el gentío bailante.

La gemela se volvió hacia Matt y enarcó una fina ceja.

―Me disculpo si he interrumpido.

―¿Qué? No, no ―Matt le sonrió.

―¿Son amigos?

―Lo éramos. Lo somos. Ya no lo sé.

Katerina decidió cambiar de tema para no entrometerse pero él le ganó de mano.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella enarcó las cejas.

―Vivo aquí.

Matt rió y ella pudo ver cómo un poco de rubor subía a sus mejillas. La sonrisa en su rostro hacía que pareciera más niño.

―Me refiero a por qué no estás bailando.

―Oh ―le sonrió ella por primera vez―. Es que no sé cómo bailar esa música.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó él, escéptico.

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

―Sé bailar Ballet, baile de Salón, Valls y algo de Tango pero… ―le echó una mirada al sector que se había convertido en la pista de baile como si la hubiera ofendido.

―Vamos. Dale una oportunidad ―sonrió y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara―. Te enseñaré.

.

.

Intentó ―fallidamente, debía agregar― bailar con Matt pero fue un verdadero fracaso. Él solo reía pero ella se fue para tomar un refresco del refrigerador. Nunca le había agradado la cerveza ni el efecto que producía, mayormente colectivo.

Tomó su refresco y caminó entre la muchedumbre hasta la puerta de entrada. Cruzó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. A pesar de que el amortiguado sonido de la música aun se escuchaba, el aire puro seguía siendo aire puro.

Se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella, suspirando.

―Te ves… _deliciosa_ esta noche ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Katerina hizo una mueca y se volvió levemente:

―Damon ―saludó secamente―. Gracias. Tú luces muy apuesto, también ―un cumplido por otro cumplido. Parecía justo.

Él hizo un sonido muy parecido al de la risa mientras se adelantaba y se detenía a su lado, apoyando sus brazos en la baranda y miraba hacia el frente, imitándola a ella.

―¡Oh, vamos, Katerina! Eras mucho más divertida antes cuando no sabías lo que era.

Ella no respondió.

―¿Me ignorarás? ―Damon bufó―. Eso es…

―Muy inteligente ―terminó ella por él―. Damon, no quiero ser grosera contigo. No me criaron de ese modo. Por lo que he decidido no hablarte. Yo no te molesto y tú no me molestas.

No lo miró pero ella supo que él la observaba.

―No me gusta ―se quejó él finalmente.

Katerina no pudo evitar que la sombra de una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios. Había sonado tan terco y aniñado…

―Te he visto bailando con Donnovan ―resopló él―. Aunque quizás deba decir intentando bailar.

―Sí ―asintió ella―. No es lo mío ―entrecerró los párpados y observó su rostro―. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Él sonrió esquinadamente.

―¿Me extrañabas?

―Por supuesto que no. Solo quería saber desde dónde me has visto. Yo no te he visto a ti.

―Tengo mis medios.

―Bien ―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa cuando él la tomó por el codo y la dio vuelta de modo que quedaron enfrentados.

―Katerina…

Un ruido entre los arbustos los interrumpió. Damon se puso en alerta inmediatamente y ella pudo apreciar cómo cambiaba su expresión a una desprovista de toda emoción.

―Damon, ¿qué…?

―_¡Chist! _

Él desapareció y cuando ella lo buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, pudo verlo a diez metros de distancia olisqueando entre los arbustos. De repente metió las manos en uno de ellos y sacó a un hombre para luego tirarlo en el suelo.

Con horror, Katerina vio que tenía colmillos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿quién te ha enviado? ―rugió Damon mientras agarraba al otro vampiro de la camisa.

―Klaus no va a estar nada contento de que la _doppelgänger_ aun siga con vida ―ella no podía verlo porque Damon lo tenía de espaldas pero tenía la leve idea de que el vampiro intruso sonreía.

Damon le sonrió fríamente y lo elevó sobre el hombro para hacerlo aterrizar sobre su espalda con un golpe sordo.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo Damon con una sonrisa fría en el rostro―. Klaus no sabrá nada.

El otro vampiro siseó como una serpiente y se le echó encima a Damon.

Hubo un borrón de movimientos hasta que Damon acabó sobre su espalda con el otro vampiro encima de él, forcejeando por una estaca que Katerina no sabía de dónde había salido.

―¡Damon! ―bajó los escalones y corrió hasta ellos, tratando de empujar al enemigo. Pero el vampiro era cemento en sus manos y le dio una bofetada que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

Un gruñido, el sonido de un golpe seco y luego un aullido de dolor.

Luego todo estuvo en calma nuevamente.

Katerina se dio vuelta en el césped para quedar de espaldas, frotándose la mejilla.

―Ouch ―soltó mientras intentaba incorporarse. De repente dos manos la sujetaron y ella comenzó a forcejear.

―¡Cálmate! ―siseó Damon y ella dejó de forcejear al instante.

―Oh, Dios. ¡Damon! ―se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a tantearlo, asegurándose a de que él estuviera bien.

Damon se tensó pero luego sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban.

―Estoy bien ―susurró.

―Creí que te mataría.

―Vaya que piensas bien de mí.

Se quedaron así, ella en los brazos de él, durante unos minutos en los que ella intentó recuperarse.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y dos muchachas salieron riendo a carcajadas con la suerte de que no miraron hacia ellos.

―Saca eso de aquí ―susurró Katerina, señalando el cadáver.

―Lo esconderé por aquí ―gruñó él mientras arrastraba al vampiro hasta los arbustos para que sus ramas y hojas lo cubrieran de la vista humana―. Luego volveré a por él y lo sacaré de aquí.

Katerina asintió y se levantó con su ayuda.

―Gracias ―murmuró y suspiró, acomodándose el vestido―. Iré a mi habitación antes de que Elena…

Pero Damon no la dejó terminar. La tomó en brazos, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó con ferocidad.

Damon sonrió.

―Te llevo a tu habitación.

―Puedo caminar.

―Pero no puedes saltar.

De alguna manera ellos se elevaron varios metros encima del suelo mientras una ráfaga de viento inesperado abría las ventanas de la habitación de Katerina y él entró con agilidad, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies.

Katerina miró a Damon con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Uno de mis trucos para impresionar ―le guiñó el ojo.

―Bueno ―murmuró ella con voz estupefacta―, me temo que lo has logrado. Ahora bájame, por favor.

Él suspiró y la depositó en el suelo. Ella tomó su pijama para luego dirigirse hacia su baño. Cuando salió Damon la esperaba sentado en la cama y tenía una bolsa de hielo en una de sus manos.

―Toma. Para tu mejilla.

―Gracias ―murmuró ella.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado y depositó el hielo en su mejilla a la vez que se estremecía.

―Klaus…

―No debes preocuparte. Nadie irá a darle la noticia.

Katerina negó con la cabeza.

―Si él envió al vampiro y éste no regresa, ¿no crees que se dará cuenta de que algo sucede? ―preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Damon no dijo nada por un momento pero luego su expresión se suavizó.

―No tienes que preocuparte ―le dijo con tranquilidad―. No dejaré que nada les suceda ni a ti ni a Elena.

―¿Y a Jeremy?

―A Jeremy, tampoco ―rodó los ojos, causando que ella esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias por lo de esta noche.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar pero la música seguía escuchándose en la casa. Damon se fue y ella se tomó una hora más con el hielo en la mejilla y ojeando uno de sus libros, esperando que a la mañana siguiente no se notara ninguna hinchazón.

Aquella noche había sido su primera y real experiencia enfrente de un vampiro. No le había causado un muy mal efecto pero sospechaba que aun estaba en estado de _shock_. Quizás todo sería diferente a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando sintió que su rostro estaba calado hasta los huesos, llevó el hielo al baño y lo dejó en el lavamanos.

Antes de acostarse, fue hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

En la rama del árbol que estaba frente a su ventana había un cuervo grande y negro sentado en su nido. Inclinó su pequeña cabeza y su mirada penetrante cayó en Katerina.

Ella se estremeció y cerró las cortinas para luego acostarse e intentar dormir.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Nuevo_ _capítulo que espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué piensan hasta ahora de la historia? ¿les gusta Katerina o no? ¿Creen que Elena se siente un poco… dejada de lado por Damon, quizás?_

_El vestido de Katerina se encuentra en mi perfil._

**Muchas gracias a:** Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _isabellaCMasen_, Sashabeth, _Butter014_, Maru OB y al único _Guest_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_Cualquier crítica, pregunta o duda, ya saben dónde encontrarme._

_**¿Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Furious Senior Prank

**Declaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CW. Solo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Walkin' in my shoes~**_

.

.

_*Furious Senior Prank*_

.

.

―¿Qué dices, Stefan? ―preguntó Klaus―. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada?

Stefan apretó la mandíbula, intentando calmarse.

No funcionó mucho.

―¿De verdad estás preguntándomelo? ¡Tú has asesinado a Elena!

Klaus sonrió fríamente.

―Eso estoy dudándolo mucho ―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar.

―¡Klaus! ―lo llamó Stefan, siguiéndolo desde atrás―. ¡Klaus! ―lo llamó de nuevo en el exterior. El híbrido había desaparecido de su vista pero pronto sintió cómo alguien chocaba contra él y lo aplastaba contra una pared. El cemento detrás de él crujió.

―Sólo te voy dejar esto muy en claro, mi amigo ―murmuró Klaus cerca de él―. Si han hecho _algo_ para frustrar mis planes, tenlo por seguro de que se arrepentirán de ello.

Y con eso desapareció de su vista.

―_Tsk, tsk, tsk _―Stefan se volteó ante el sonido para ver a Rebekah, quien estaba recostada sobre la pared, debajo de una farola. La luz amarilla hacía que su piel se viera fantasmagórica―. ¿Has engañado a Nick? ―la vampiresa se deslizó hacia donde él estaba con una mueca divertida―. Eso no ha sido sabio, Stefan. Déjame adivinar ―suspiró teatralmente―: lo engañaste para salvar a la _doppelgänger_. Tú y Elijah son dos idiotas.

Stefan sonrió.

―¿Celosa? ―preguntó con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

―Tendrás que averiguarlo ―murmuró ella antes de besarlo. Se besaron con pasión, con frenesí. Ella acarició su espalda mientras él enterraba las manos en su cabello rubio y… le partía el cuello.

Stefan miró el cuerpo de Rebekah en el suelo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Tenía que llegar a Mystic Falls antes de que lo hiciera Klaus. No podía dejar que le sucediese nada a Elena.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Llamaron a la puerta y Damon fue a abrirla.

Aquello fue una sorpresa.

―Buenas tardes, Damon ―saludó Katerina con el acento marcado.

El vampiro frunció el seño.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó aun con el seño fruncido―. ¿Te sucedió algo…?

―Estoy en perfecto estado. ¿Serias tan amable de invitarme a pasar?

Él resopló.

―No soy amable pero te invito de todos modos ―se alejó de la puerta para cederle el paso―. ¿Qué necesitas, inglesita?―preguntó mientras ella caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, observando todo a su alrededor.

Pero… algo no estaba bien, se dio cuenta él. Katerina _jamás_ iría a la casa de un caballero soltero, palabras textuales de la inglesa. Sería muy inapropiado para una dama.

Justo en ese momento la muchacha se volvió para enfrentarlo y una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. No era una sonrisa suave ni de cortesía, sino coqueta y maliciosa…

―Katherine ―suspiró Damon―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

―¡Qué humor! ―canturreó ella sin que la sonrisa se le fuera del rostro―. Debo admitir que me he convertido en una maestra en lo de suplantar _doppelgängers_, ¿no lo crees?

―Lo que creo es que debes irte ―masculló volviendo a abrir la puerta a todo lo ancho.

―_Ouch_, Damon ―dijo ella con voz fingidamente herida―. Y tú que te habías mostrado tan… _solícito_ cuando creíste que era la adorable Katerina Flemming.

Damon se puso en alerta ante la mención del nombre.

―¿Tú sabías que Elena tenía una hermana gemela? ―preguntó, acercándose a ella. La vampiresa rodó los ojos―. Dímelo, Katherine.

―No ―contestó por fin, resoplando impaciente ―. No lo sabía. Isobel hizo un magnífico trabajo en escondérmelo. ¿Te hace eso sentir mejor?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

―Algo ―respondió con ironía.

―Basta de charla ―Katherine sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un collar. El collar que Stefan le había regalado a Elena―. Tenemos un viaje que hacer.

.

.

―¿Vas a decirme por fin a dónde vamos? ―preguntó Damon mientras conducía por la carretera. El sol se estaba poniendo y el interior del auto ya se encontraba reinado por las sombras.

Katherine le dio una sonrisa perezosa desde su asiento en el lado del copiloto.

―Lo suficientemente lejos como para que no vuelvas corriendo con tus gemelas ―contestó, divertida―. ¿Qué se siente, Damon?

―¿Qué se siente el qué? ―preguntó Damon cuando ella no elaboró.

―Tener a una copia completamente exacta de mí.

Damon frunció el seño y dobló en una curva.

―Katerina no es igual a ti.

Katherine bufó.

―¡Por favor, Damon! ¿Europea? ¿criada en la más alta alcurnia? ¿_Katerina_? Ella solo es una triste y patética imitación de mí. Ni siquiera su nombre es original. Le doy ese punto a tu querida Elena.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Damon―. ¿Por qué te crees tan importante?

La vampiresa rió.

―No lo sé ―contestó mientras jugueteaba con el collar―. Quizás porque lo soy. Pero, lo que no entiendo es por qué Isobel escondió a Katerina de mi conocimiento.

―Quizás porque quería mantenerla a salvo. Y no quería que una perra psicótica como tú la contaminara con su maldad.

Katerina bufó.

―Melodramas no, Damon. Isobel vendió a Elena para salvarme a mí de Klaus. ¿Por qué proteger a Katerina?

Damon se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

―Oh, por cierto ―dijo luego de un momento―. No causaste una muy buena primera impresión en Katerina la otra tarde.

―Sí, me imagino ―Katherine desechó la idea con un despreocupado ademán de la mano―. Estaba que rabiaba cuando me enteré de que tu adorada Elena no era la única _doppelgänger_ dando vueltas por ahí. No pude evitar desquitarme con el quid de mi furia. Después de todo ―lo miró por el rabillo del ojo―, sabía que correrías a salvarla.

Damon apretó el volante del auto con más fuerza de la debida. Odiaba que ella supiera sobre sus puntos débiles.

―¿Y si no lo hacía? ―la retó.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

―Confiaba en ti, Damon. Tu debilidad por las mujeres Petrova es descomunalmente mayúscula.

Damon apretó los dientes, súbitamente lleno de ira.

―¿A dónde vamos, Katherine?

―Ya te lo he dicho.

―Dime a dónde vamos, Katherine.

―¡Lejos! ―Damon pisó el freno hasta el fondo y la vampiresa tuvo que agarrarse del asiento para no salir volando por la ventana―. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―gruñó ella.

Él no le contestó y salió del auto. Ella lo imitó.

―Dime hacia dónde vamos ―ella lo miró pero no le dijo nada―. ¿Quieres esto? ―levantó las llaves a la vista de ella―. ¿Las quieres? ―ella se acercó para quitárselas y él las tiró por encima de su hombro―. _Oops_. Demasiado tarde.

―Idiota ―murmuró ella. Le enseñó el collar―. Este pequeño y hermoso collar perteneció a la bruja _Original_.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Damon, quien se encontraba ávido por la nueva información.

―No lo sé ―Katherine se encogió de hombros―. Vivió hace mil años. Está muy muerta el día de hoy.

―Déjame entender ―Damon apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha―. ¿Me has hecho conducir hasta aquí solamente para decirme _eso_?

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Claro que no, idiota. La bruja _Original_ está muerta, lo que significa que necesitamos a alguien que pueda hablar con muertos. Ergo…

Damon la miró sin entender para que terminase la frase.

Katherine suspiró y se encaminó hacia el maletero. Lo abrió. Adentro de él, inconsciente, se hallaba Jeremy Gilbert.

―Estás loca ―dijo él en cuanto vio al humano―. Tú y tu maldito collar. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Klaus lo quiere. Lo que significa que yo lo quiero. Para sobrevivir tienes que estar siempre un paso adelante de tus enemigos, Damon. _Siempre_.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho ―dijo Elena, enojada.

―Ya está muerto, Elena ―dijo Katerina, intentando aplacar a su hermana―. No creo que importe. Aunque creo que Klaus se dará cuenta. Eso ya se lo he dicho a Damon pero…

―No interesa ―se quejó Bonnie―. Estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Al menos tuvo que decirnos algo…

Las cuatro se encontraban en el auto de Caroline, dirigiéndose hacia el Instituto. Caroline manejaba y Bonnie era la copiloto. Las gemelas se encontraban en los asientos traseros.

La noche era oscura y Katerina se sentía como si fuera una delincuente. Algo que, sorprendentemente, se sentía excitante.

―¿Qué ha sucedido con el collar, Bonnie? ―preguntó Elena―. ¿Has encontrado algo raro?

La bruja se volvió en su asiento con el seño fruncido.

―¿No te lo ha dado Katerina?

Las gemelas fruncieron el seño y se miraron entre ellas. Luego se volvieron nuevamente hacia la bruja.

―¿De qué hablas, Bonnie? ―preguntó la aludida―. Tú nunca me has dado nada.

―Pero si fuiste a mi casa hoy a la mañana ―protestó la bruja―. Me dijiste que Elena te había enviado para buscarlo…

―Yo nunca he estado en tu casa, Bonnie. Ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

Un silencio tenso reinó en el auto hasta que Caroline golpeó el volante del auto.

―¡Katherine! ―gruñó.

Elena se desplomó sobre el asiento con los dorsos de sus manos en los ojos. Gruñó.

―¿Quién más podía ser? Se llevó lo único que me quedaba de Stefan…

―No te preocupes ―dijo Caroline, mirando a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor mientras estacionaba en auto―. Lo recuperaremos, Elena.

.

.

―¿Están seguras de que esto es legal? ―preguntó Katerina mientras entraban en el gimnasio.

―No te preocupes, Kat ―la tranquilizó Elena―. El _Senior Prank_ es una costumbre aquí.

―Además, el edificio es público ―dijo Bonnie.

―Y esto es nuestro derecho y deber ―agregó Caroline.

El edificio ya se encontraba acechado por futuros estudiantes de último año. Era maravilloso ver cómo los adolescentes se ponían de acuerdo para gastar bromas a sus superiores.

Para la ocasión, Katerina se había desligado de sus acostumbradas faldas y había optado por un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta rosa con las mangas abombadas muy sencilla. En los pies se había puesto unas bailarinas negras nada llamativas.

―Aquí ―dijo Caroline―. Nos separaremos en grupos.

Así lo hicieron. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler y otros muchachos se dirigieron a la primera planta mientras que Caroline, Matt y Katerina siguieron con las aulas del primer piso.

―No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado a hacer esto, Caroline ―murmuró Katerina mientras apretaba el tubo de pegamento y su contenido era vertido en la silla del profesor de la clase.

Se sentía como una delincuente.

―Así es Caroline ―comentó Matt a su lado. Katerina levantó la mirada para ver cómo la luz de los focos del aula brillaba sobre su cabello rubio.

Le sonrió.

Matt le caía muy bien. Parecía un muchacho muy amable y responsable. Y además, atento con su dulce y amistosa sonrisa. Le recordó a aquel muchacho que ella alguna vez pensó que había robado su corazón…

Caroline se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

―Solo quiero que empecemos el año como se debe ―comentó, mirando la cercanía de ambos humanos.

Katerina se alejó de Matt con disimulo.

Siguieron colocando las bromas ―algunas muy ingeniosas, apreció ella― por todos los salones hasta que se les acabaron algunas cosas.

―¿Podrías ir a buscar más al gimnasio? ―preguntó Caroline. Pero no dejaba de echar vistazos en dirección a Matt, por lo que Katerina supuso que la vampiresa necesitaba un momento a solas con él.

―Claro ―accedió mientras se encaminaba fuera del salón.

Había sido una noche tranquila. Muchos estudiantes la habían mirado con ojos grandes. La noticia de la gemela de Elena se estaba esparciendo por todo Mystic Falls.

Dobló en el corredor y empujó las puertas del gimnasio.

Dos segundos después alguien tenía sus menos en su garganta, asfixiándola.

―¡Dame el collar! ―rugió una voz masculina. Poniendo sus dos manos encima de las masculinas, intentando alejarlo para poder respirar, Katerina levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre guapo de cabello rubio y ojos claros. El lado malo era que su expresión era para nada alegre.

―¡No! ―gritó alguien con la misma voz de Katerina. Lo que significaba que se trataba de Elena―. ¡Suéltala! ¡ella no es Katherine! ―las manos la soltaron y Katerina cayó al suelo con su mano en la garganta, respirando con dificultad―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó su hermana mientras la abrazaba. Quizás para insuflarle un poco de coraje o sólo para tranquilizarla.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó el rubio, que quedaba a las claras de que era un vampiro. Su voz estaba llena de sorpresa y tenía aquel acento increíblemente familiar para ella. Era inglés―. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

―Es mi hermana gemela ―escupió Elena con furia.

Ambas observaron cómo el rostro del hombre se contorsionaba, observándola a ambas.

―No puede ser ―masculló en voz baja.

―Pues lo es ―sentenció Katerina mientras se ponía de pie con el rostro orgulloso en alto.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿por qué nunca supe nada de ti?

―Mi nombre es Katerina Flemming y no sabemos la respuesta a su otra pregunta ―observó su masculino rostro y entrecerró los ojos―. Y usted, señor, debe ser NiKlaus Mikaelson.

El vampiro sonrió.

―Sí, señorita. Pero no sé decirle si es un placer o no.

―Oh ―Katerina le dio una sonrisa falsa ―. Definitivamente no lo es ―dijo mientras acariciaba su garganta. Seguramente le quedarían marcas.

―Mis disculpas por eso ―dijo él observando a las dos muchachas―. ¿Gemelas?

―Eso parece ―Elena se encogió de hombros.

Klaus suspiró.

―Debo admitir ―comenzó― que cuando venía de regreso a Mystic Falls no me esperaba semejante… descubrimiento.

―Pues no es nuestra culpa ―comentó Katerina. Aquel hombre ―vampiro Original o no― casi la había asesinado con sus manos desnudas. Y eso definitivamente no era algo que ella apreciara. Suspiró―. Y no tengo el collar. Katherine lo robó. Se hizo pasar por mí para tomarlo.

―Katerina ―gruñó Klaus con verdadera furia.

―_Katherine_ ―corrigió ella con los dientes apretados―. Yo soy Katerina. Ella es Katherine.

Klaus sonrió y un destello alumbró sus ojos claros. Pero se fue tan rápido como vino.

―Entiendo. De nuevo, ofrezco mis disculpas ―Klaus miró a Elena―. Pero todo esto no quita el hecho de que estoy muy enojado contigo, querida Elena.

Katerina miró a Elena y preguntó:

―¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Klaus no puede crear a sus híbridos.

―Exacto ―exclamó el aludido―. Y eso me tiene muy molesto. Así que espero… ―las puertas se abrieron y Bonnie entró en el gimnasio. Su rostro se puso ceniciento ante la vista.

―¡Sal de aquí, Bonnie! ―gritó Elena. Pero Klaus ya estaba detrás de ella.

―Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. Supongo que eres la razón por la que Elena sigue viva.

―Tienes razón ―asintió Bonnie, quien parecía no tener miedo o era muy valiente.

―Ya me lo imaginaba. Pues como tu… intervención mágica a creado algunos problemas a mis deseos haré que encuentres la solución.

―¿Dónde está Stefan? ―preguntó Elena y Katerina supuso que era para distraer al híbrido.

―Tomándose un recreo ―le sonrió Klaus.

De repente, una muchacha rubia y escultural muy bonita entró al gimnasio arrastrando al muchacho que Katerina recordaba se había presentado como Tyler en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie.

Klaus señaló hacia la muchacha y dijo en voz alta:

―Les presento a mi hermana Rebekah ―la aludida sonrió como si aquello fuera una presentación en sociedad―. Solo les diré que puede ser muy mala cuando quiere.

Rebeka le entregó a Tyler.

―Voy a hacer esto muy sencillo ―Klaus caminó con Tayler hasta quedar al frente de todos―. Cada vez que intento transformar a un hombre-lobo en híbrido, ellos se vuelven locos como si tuvieran la rabia y luego mueren durante la transición. Sí, lo sé. Horrible. Pero ―se mordió la muñeca y la apretó sobre la boca de Tayler, obligándolo a beber de su sangre― necesito que halles la manera de salvar a mis híbridos, Bonnie ―sonrió hacia la bruja―. Por el bien de Tyler ―y le partió el cuello al muchacho.

―¿Es que mis sentidos me están fallando o veo a dos _doppelgängers_ humanas? ―habló Rebekah por primera vez con su rica voz. Miró a Elena y Katerina con aversión descubierta.

―No, querida hermana. Parece que he sido maldecido con dos de ellas. Verás ―apuntó a Elena―, Elena Gilbert fue mi sacrificio.

―Muy inútil si me lo preguntas ―bufó Rebekah.

―Ya lo creo ―comentó Klaus. Luego miró a la otra gemela―. Y a esta preciosura recién la he descubierto. Dice llamarse Katerina Flemming y es hermana de Elena.

―¿Katerina? ―preguntó Rebekah mientras se acercaba a ella―. Conocí a alguien como tú una vez ―llegó hasta donde se encontraba la congelada forma de la _doppelgänger_ y alzó una mano para levantar un rizo oscuro de su cabello, observándolo―. Y por lo que entiendo, sigue siendo una perra manipuladora.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Katerina, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por la vampiresa.

―Por lo poco que yo pude comprobar ―dijo ella en el mismo acento que la rubia―, creo que tienes mucha razón.

Rebekah enarcó las cejas en señal de apreciación.

―Bekah ―la llamó Klaus―. Llévate el cuerpo de Tyler de aquí. Y tú ―se volvió hacia Bonnie― ve a buscar algún hechizo, algo que me ayude porque sino ya sabrás lo que sucederá. Oh ―sonrió―. Y yo me quedo con las gemelas. Sólo para asegurarme de que volverás, claro.

―Ve, Bonnie ―susurró Katerina―. Estaremos bien.

Ante tales palabras, Klaus enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

Rebekah se llevó el cuerpo de Tyler.

―¡Klaus!

Todos se volvieron para ver a una figura a cinco metros de distancia.

―Stefan ―murmuró Elena con voz ahogada.

Katerina observó al joven.

Era muy guapo.

Cabello corto y negro. Su rostro era cincelado y pálido, con los pómulos marcados y la mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte. Labios carnosos y sensuales. Sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, como el que encontrabas en los musgos de los bosques. Era ancho de espaldas y de estatura normal para un inmortal de diecisiete años.

Al verlo, Katerina entendió por qué su hermana decía amarlo.

―Mi amigo, ¿vienes a salvar al amor de tu vida? ―preguntó Klaus―. Tendrás que elegir porque ahora hay dos.

La expresión de Stefan mostró el mismo estupor que el de todos los demás cuando se enteraban de la hermana gemela de Elena. Pero Stefan se recompuso rápidamente. O fingió hacerlo.

―Ya no siento nada por Elena.

La _doppelgänger_ dio un respingo, como si Stefan le hubiera dado una bofetada en pleno rostro.

―Y por alguna razón no te creo.

Katerina se estaba impacientando y una pregunta le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Damon en aquellos momentos?

Se volvió hacia su hermana y luego de captar su atención, gesticuló el nombre de Damon con los labios pero sin hacer sonido alguno.

Elena se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo la respuesta.

―Es verdad, Klaus ―insistió Stefan.

―Verás ―comentó el híbrido―, querido amigo. Ya no confío en tu palabra. Vale menos que nada para mí.

Los hombros de Stefan se hundieron.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

Klaus lo observó durante unos segundos que se volvieron interminables y luego sonrió.

―Muy bien ―respondió―. ¿Por qué no darte otra oportunidad? ―caminó hacia Katerina y la tomó por el cuello ante las protestas de Elena―. Te presento a la hermana gemela de tu amada novia. Es linda, ¿verdad? Stefan, esta es Katerina. Katerina, cariño, seguramente has oído hablar de Stefan, el Destripador. Es un excelente vampiro cuando está descarriado, la verdad.

―Klaus, suéltala. Por favor ―gimió Elena.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, divertido.

―Lo siento, Elena. Pero si existe otra _doppelgänger_, ella me tiene que ser útil.

¿Dónde estaba Damon?, se preguntaba Katerina.

En un intento desesperado, Elena empujó ―o trató de hacerlo― a Klaus pero éste le devolvió un golpe en pleno rostro que la hizo dar una vuelta en el aire antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo.

Katerina dio un respingo y Stefan rugió.

Ahora el rostro de Klaus era una máscara de piedra.

―¿Qué ya no te importaba, me has dicho? ¡Qué mentiroso eres, Stefan! ―soltó a Katerina con brusquedad y ésta cayó al suelo también con fuerza. Fue tanta la fuerza del impacto que su mundo se oscureció y no supo nada más luego de aquello.

.

.

Le costó despertar. Se sentía tan ligera… tenía la sensación de estar flotando en una nube. Era maravillosa la sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Pero tenía que despertar. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Recordó las bromas que habían puesto en las aulas del Instituto y a un hombre rubio…

Luchó por abrir los párpados pero éstos eran tan pesados que le costó varios minutos lograrlo. Y solo la sensación de tener a alguien cerca logró que lo hiciera.

La mujer debía estar alrededor de los cincuenta años. Y llevaba una cofia blanca con una cruz roja bordada al frente en la cabeza. Una enfermera.

Frunció el seño cuando sintió algo incómodo en su muñeca.

―Has despertado ―sentenció la mujer con voz dulce. Katerina frunció el seño cuando vio la aguja intravenosa en su muñeca y la bolsa de sangre en el otro extremo. Su débil corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido en su pecho, haciendo que las máquinas de su alrededor comenzaran a pitar ruidosamente―. No. No, no, no ―dijo la señora cuando vio cómo ella intentaba quitarse la aguja de su muñeca. La forzó a recostarse mientras ella gemía, tratando de liberarse sin victoria alguna. Se sentía _tan_ débil―. Usted está haciendo una importante donación y el señor Mikaelson no quiere que se dañe de ninguna forma. Su sangre es muy preciosa para él.

Con horror, la muchacha vio cómo la enfermera inyectaba un líquido de una jeringa en el suero que colgaba de la camilla.

―No ―volvió a gemir pero sus párpados se cerraban sin su consentimiento.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Damon caminó por los pasillos desiertos del hospital.

Maldijo a Katherine mil veces. Si él no se hubiera ido con ella, nada de aquello habría sucedido. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil? En el mismo momento en el que Katerina y Elena lo habían necesitado, él había estado con Katherine, nada más y nada menos.

Se asomó a todas las habitaciones pero no había rastro de Katerina. Y su móvil, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no dejaba de vibrar. Seguramente con más mensajes de Elena.

Una enfermera de mediana edad salió de una de las habitaciones pero no le dijo nada. Parecía estar en trance, su mirada era vidriosa.

Damon respiró con fuerza y entró en la habitación.

Y allí estaba ella.

Algo se retorció en su interior al verla tan diminuta y desprotegida en aquella camilla de hospital. Parecía una muñeca desmadejada. Vio cómo su sangre llenaba la bolsa con lentitud y sintió verdadero asco. Quitó la aguja de su piel con cuidado y la sacó, tirándola al suelo junto a la bolsa. No sintió ni más leve tentación por aquella sangre.

―Damon ―murmuró Katerina con voz quebrada―. Estás aquí.

Lo dijo con tanta sorpresa y amargura a la vez que él apretó los labios.

―_Shhh_ ―susurró él, tranquilizador―. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Nadie va a hacerte nada.

―Damon.

Fue un lloriqueo que le sorprendió escuchar. Jamás pensó en oír un sonido tan lastimero salir de los labios de la estoica y fría Katerina Flemming.

Y quizás eso fue lo que hizo que doliera más.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Fue duro, al principio. Lo que había sucedido había sido… espeluznante.

Incluso consideró el volver a Londres. Pero Elena le dijo que ahora que se encontraba en peligro, era mejor que se quedase en Mystic Falls. Allí podrían protegerla y ayudarse entre ellos. Katerina no pudo refutarle nada.

Así que puso un rostro valiente y se levantó de la cama al día siguiente con la vaga memoria de Damon yaciendo a su lado toda la noche.

Protegiéndola.

Cuando la había llevado a la casa, antes de depositarla en la cama, hizo que comiera y bebiera algo para recuperar energías. Elena también había estado allí. Le explicaron que Klaus había descubierto que la bruja Original lo había engañado haciéndole creer que él necesitaba matar a la _doppelgänger_ en el sacrificio.

No había sido cierto. Solo una forma de hacer que Klaus no consiguiera lo que quería. La sangre de la _doppelgänger_ era necesaria para que los híbridos continuaran con vida luego de la transición. Tyler se encontraba a salvo. Y Matt por fin había descubierto el secreto que ocultaban todos sus amigos.

¿Por qué la sangre de Katerina y no la de Elena? Porque Klaus de algún modo había obtenido las partidas de nacimiento de las gemelas y había descubierto que Katerina era mayor que Elena por sólo cinco minutos. Tomó su decisión en menos de cinco segundos sobre de quien prefería la sangre.

Al otro día comenzó su último año de Instituto con su hermana.

Se levantó, se duchó y vistió. Se sentía mucho mejor luego de haber desayunado y además se encontraba descansada.

Montó en su auto mientras Elena lo hacía en el de ella junto con Jeremy y se dirigieron al Instituto, donde se encontraron con Bonnie y Caroline.

Las cuatro muchachas se encontraban de pie con la mirada fija en el gran edificio que representaba el Instituto de Mystic Falls.

―Aquí estamos ―sentenció Caroline.

―Nuestro último año ―asintió Bonnie.

―Y ya todas somos mayores de edad ―comentó Elena.

―Será raro tener que volver a la casa luego de que terminen las clases ―dijo Katerina. Ante la mirada de las otras tres muchachas, explicó―: en Londres asistía a un colegio pupilo.

―Oh.

Un momento de silencio.

―¿No se sienten nerviosas? ―preguntó Bonnie.

―Algo ―Elena hizo una mueca―. Somos estudiantes de último año.

―Sí ―asintió Caroline―. Y no me importa que mi vida amorosa sea un lío ―agregó con voz insegura.

―Ni que mi novio se haya ido con el híbrido que me asesinó y ahora esté atormentándome ―suspiró Elena.

―Tampoco que mi novio vea los fantasmas de sus dos ex novias ―dijo Bonnie.

―Mucho menos que un loco híbrido desee mi sangre para crear a sus monstruos ―se quejó Katerina. Luego frunció el seño y comentó con verdadera preocupación―: Solo espero llegar a casa a tiempo para la hora del té ―sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Luego de un momento de silencio la vampiresa, la bruja y la otra _doppelgänger_ rompieron en carcajadas y comenzaron a seguirla.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _creo que nuestro Damon ya se encuentra un poco… ¿atraído?_

_¿Qué creen que sucederá con Stefan y Elena? ¿y entre Stefan y Katerina?_

**Muchas gracias a:** Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, _Sashabeth_, rosaliewolfvamp, _isabellaCMasen_, DianaGaby1116, _paky32_ y IssaSwanCullen **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


End file.
